


Los Miserables Trece

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: Enjolras y Grantaire go wild wild West
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Érase una vez en el Oeste

Ah, el Viejo Oeste. El Salvaje Oeste.

Claro que el Oeste nunca fue salvaje y viejo al mismo tiempo. En la época en la que todavía era salvaje, el Oeste era un horizonte nuevo e inexplorado, la tierra de las oportunidades, como los pioneros la llamaron. Así, por ejemplo, los nativos americanos tuvieron la oportunidad de arrancar unas cuantas cabelleras antes de ser expulsados a balazos del hogar de sus antepasados, donde los colonos se asentaron. Tras estas familias de granjeros dispuestos a sudar la gota gorda para ganarse el sustento llegarían otros hombres decididos a hacer fortuna más deprisa y trabajando menos. Con la fiebre del oro llegaron los buscadores, y alrededor de los asentamientos mineros brotaron como setas los burdeles y los casinos. ¡Por fin un poco de diversión! El Oeste puritano acababa de volverse más interesante, pero todavía le faltaba algo para ser verdaderamente salvaje.

¿Creíais que los buscadores de oro eran oportunistas amantes del dinero fácil? Pues esperad un poco porque, ¿divisáis esa nube de polvo en el horizonte? ¿Distinguís las siluetas que cabalgan recortadas contra el sol poniente? Si lo que os viene a la mente son espuelas de plata y revólveres con culatas de marfil, dientes de oro, parches en el ojo y elegantes sombreros negros, pues habéis acertado. ¡Bandidos, forajidos, cuatreros, pistoleros viles y sanguinarios! Y, lo creáis o no, estos carroñeros no son el último eslabón de la cadena, aunque son casi indistinguibles de su depredador natural: el cazarrecompensas.

Y, por si fuera poco, estalla la guerra. El norte unionista y el sur confederado se lían a cañonazos por no sé qué asuntillo que ya es agua pasada (sarcasmo), y cuando acaba el conflicto los traficantes se ponen las botas vendiendo armas del ejército a diestro y siniestro, así que muy pronto los colonos, los mineros, los bandidos, los cazarrecompensas y hasta los indios están armados hasta los dientes. En la tierra de las oportunidades todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de tragar plomo y la vida vale menos que un escupitajo en el suelo. ¡Ahora sí que es el Salvaje Oeste!

En este escenario tan prometedor se han forjado innumerables historias y leyendas, unas ficticias, otras ciertas, todas ellas apasionantes y aventureras. Hay muchos lugares comunes que las distinguen como genuinas historias del Salvaje Oeste, pero el más importante es el Héroe. O los héroes, en plural, porque estas historias son, por encima de todo, un canto a la amistad y al compañerismo frente a la adversidad, y por ese motivo los héroes suelen venir en grupos de número variable. El héroe puede estar solo (ante el peligro), pero muchas veces son dos hombres (y un destino), o cuatro (de Texas o de Fort Apache), siete (magníficos), ocho (odiosos), y así hasta doce… ¿apóstoles? Seguro que habéis notado que los héroes del Oeste desprenden cierto tufillo mesiánico. Elijamos una historia, una cualquiera, y veamos cómo comienza: un jinete solitario de origen desconocido emerge del desierto envuelto en un halo de misterio para alterar la rutinaria existencia de una comunidad oprimida y urgentemente necesitada de liderazgo.

Esta comunidad podría ser Mediodía, Nuevo México, un pueblo fronterizo que en sus buenos tiempos ya era un agujero dejado de la mano de Dios y que empeoró más todavía cuando los soldados de la Unión (más conocidos en el sur como “los malditos yanquis”) volaron por los aires varias millas de ferrocarril y lo dejaron incomunicado, y esa fue solo la primera de muchas calamidades que durante casi veinte años han sacudido este lugar hasta convertirlo en una ciudad sin ley a merced de bandidos y ladrones de ganado.

Bien, pues una vez establecidos el escenario y el conflicto, parece que ya está todo listo para que nuestro héroe entre en escena.

En medio del desierto, a menos de una jornada a caballo de Mediodía, hay un pozo. Parece el lugar idóneo para que aparezca algún jinete misterioso, así que esperaremos aquí. Y como la tradición requiere que al menos una parte de esta historia sea narrada en forma de canción, prestad atención cuando lo diviséis en lontananza y tal vez oigáis que el viento que barre la llanura arrastra una melodía silbada. Esta es la balada del primero de los trece, el bandido conocido como Libertad o Muerte…

_El pistolero sanguinario más guapo del Oeste_

_En un caballo sin nombre_

_Cabalgó hacia Mediodía_

_A la sombra de Picpus Hill_

_Donde hay trece tumbas vacías_

_Cabalga, cabalga, apolíneo forajido_

_Hacia el pozo donde se cruzarán vuestros caminos_

_Está a punto de sonar la campana del destino_

_DANG_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_¡SPLASH!_

Un cubo atado a una cuerda se zambulle en las profundidades acuáticas y es izado una vez lleno con un chirrido intermitente. _Ing, ing, ing,_ se queja la polea oxidada mientras el cubo sube, sube, sube desde la negrura subterránea hacia la cegadora luz del sol y hacia las manos que tiran de la cuerda. He aquí a nuestro misterioso jinete. Examinémosle como la tradición requiere, es decir, desde las botas hacia arriba: botas de montar descoloridas, espuelas de hierro ennegrecido, polainas de piel muy gastadas por la cara interior y que cubren casi por completo unos pantalones tejanos, camisa azul claro sin… Eh, eh, alto ahí. Atrás, atrás, vuelve a bajar. ¿Dónde están la cartuchera y la ristra de balas? ¿Y los revólveres gemelos con culatas de marfil? Nuestro héroe parece un poco desnudo sin nada de esto, y el resto de su aspecto tampoco es que impresione demasiado. Ningún pistolero con una pizca de amor propio se dejaría ver en público de una guisa semejante, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, y mucho menos las personas, así que continuemos. Camisa azul claro sin chaleco, pañuelo anudado al cuello y un sombrero que tampoco es negro, sino del mismo color hueso que el polvo del desierto. El ala curva ensombrece su rostro, ocultándolo a la vista hasta que, después de beber y de llenar su cantimplora, nuestro héroe se lo quita para secarse el sudor de la frente, desvelando un cabello rizado del color de los rayos del sol. Caramba, pues la canción en el viento no mentía en eso: incluso con su sencillo atuendo de vaquero, es más guapo que todos los muchachos elegantes y que la mitad de las muchachas de este lado del río Grande. No se ha visto a otro como él en… en…

Un momento, ¿qué es eso?

Mientras da de beber a su caballo, algo ha llamado la atención de nuestro bello héroe, cuyos deslumbrantes ojos azules se fijan en la mota oscura que rompe la monotonía del paisaje allí donde el horizonte lo divide en dos mitades. Diluida entre las ondulaciones del calor, se asemeja a la llama de una vela, un pequeño fuego negro que va creciendo conforme se acerca hasta que, a través de las espirales de polvo, se va perfilando la silueta de un hombre a caballo. ¡Otro jinete solitario! Hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte.

Y quizá sea también el de uno de los jinetes, pero _no el de ambos._

El primero en llegar, el guapo, se vuelve a calar el sombrero sin preocuparse demasiado. En el pozo hay agua de sobra para los dos, una idea progresista muy poco extendida en un entorno donde absolutamente nada (ni este pueblo, ni este valle, ni este estado ni este lado del Mississippi) es nunca lo bastante grande para dos hombres distintos. Cuando termina de abrevar a su caballo, se arrodilla para quitar una piedra incrustada en una de las herraduras, aunque lo hace sin darle del todo la espalda al recién llegado, cuya montura se ha detenido junto al pozo por voluntad propia. Es una hermosa yegua más negra que el pecado engalanada como una reina con arreos tan negros como ella y tachonados con adornos de metal. Solo con eso ya se puede uno imaginar la clase de botas que están a punto de desmontar.

_Cling._

Negras y afiladas bajo la capa de polvo que las cubre y, estas sí, rematadas por espuelas relucientes. Esto ya es otra cosa.

_Cling, cling, cling…_

_¡SPLASH!_

Mientras el cubo se llena de agua, los dos desconocidos intercambian una mirada de una fracción de segundo y se dedican el uno al otro el clásico saludo varonil.

―Hum.

―Hum.

Pues ya está todo dicho.

Veamos ahora lo que nuestro primer héroe ha visto. Las botas ya las conocemos y son justo como deberían ser. Los pantalones, también negros, tienen una franja bordada a cada lado. Cartuchera y balas, aunque la culata del Colt Navy sujeto a la cadera y al muslo derecho no es de marfil, sino de madera. El sombrero, negro, elegante y mexicano. Igual que nuestro recién llegado y, de hecho, igual que el suelo que están pisando hasta hace algunos años. Y considerando que la nueva frontera está a un tiro de piedra, podría ser que ese nieto o bisnieto de emigrantes anglosajones que está arrodillado junto a su caballo y el descendiente de indígenas y españoles que acaba de llegar hubieran nacido en el mismo pueblo. Pero no, estos dos no se han visto nunca.

¿Verdad?

Es el mexicano quien se lo está preguntando, aunque tal vez se trate de un espejismo causado por el infernal calor, así que saca un segundo cubo de agua, lo levanta por encima de su cabeza y le da la vuelta.

_CHOF._

―¡Aaah, mucho mejor! ―suspira con satisfacción.

¿Que qué ha hecho con el primer cubo? Pues dárselo enterito a su yegua antes siquiera de haber bebido. Seguro que hasta le ha puesto nombre a la bestia porque en este mundo, amigo mío, existen dos clases de hombres: los prácticos y los sentimentales. El rubio, mientras tanto, ha inmovilizado a su caballo con brusquedad para deshacerse de la condenada piedra.

―¿Te echo una mano? ―ofrece el recién llegado.

―Me las apaño.

El mexicano, con el cabello oscuro y rizado todavía goteando y el sombrero colgando a su espalda, se apoya en el pozo a descansar y se saca del bolsillo una botella del tamaño de una petaca. Porque en este mundo, amigo mío, existen dos clases de hombres: los que llenan la cantimplora y los que la compran a dólar.

―Oye, rubio ―dice después de echar un par de tragos―, ¿no nos hemos visto en algún sitio?

―No creo ―dice el aludido sin levantar la cabeza y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Porque este desconocido no le ha quitado ojo de encima desde que ha llegado. De hecho, ha estado haciendo el mismo recorrido que nosotros hace un momento: botas, polainas, tejanos, ausencia _aparente_ de armas de fuego… Extraño.

¿Y el caballo? Un buen ejemplar, sí señor; un ágil semental dorado con un rifle oculto bajo el saco de dormir y… una M mayúscula marcada a fuego en la grupa. Vaya, vaya, vaya.

_Plinc._

La dichosa piedra sale por fin, así que el rubio se pone de pie y se sacude las rodillas. Está a punto de montar y seguir su camino cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, ve que el indiscreto admirador de sus alforjas gesticula con la botella en su dirección, haciendo sonar el licor en su interior.

―No, gracias ―dice secamente. No tiene el menor interés en entablar conversación con alguien que lleva la palabra bandido escrita por todas partes.

―¿Seguro? Yo no rechazaría un trago. Nunca se sabe si puede ser el último.

Dicho esto, le lanza la botella sin previo aviso y con mala puntería, obligándolo a apartarse del caballo para cazarla al vuelo, cosa que él hace por instinto. Y entonces…

_Clic._

Este es el sonido de un revolver siendo amartillado. Procurad recordarlo.

―¿Sabes, rubio? Ya sé dónde nos hemos visto ―le dice el que tiene el revólver cargado al que ha caído en el truco sucio más viejo del mundo. 

Porque en este mundo, amigo mío, existen dos clases de hombres: los que tienen suerte y los que no. Y ya os advertí que hoy era el día de suerte de uno de los dos.

―Fue en Dodge City, ¿no? Hará cosa de un mes.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta el que no ha tenido suerte esta vez.

―Tú estabas pegado con cola a un tablón, ¿recuerdas? ―El mexicano exhibe una fila de dientes blancos antes de añadir―: Con las palabras “Se busca” encima de tu cabeza. 

También os advertí que eran indistinguibles de sus presas, ¿verdad?

_DANG._

La campana del destino acaba de sonar.

Este es R de Recompensa, el segundo de…

***entra música de Western***

**LOS MISERABLES TRECE**


	2. Por un puñado de dólares

El sheriff de San Antonio está liando un cigarrillo con las botas descansando en su escritorio cuando alguien abre la puerta de su oficina de una patada.

_¡BLAM!_

―¡Día de paga! ―anuncia el recién llegado que ha acaba de entrar con otro tipo cargado al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

―¡Déjame en el suelo, maldito bastardo! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! ―está gritando el fardo, que tiene los brazos atados y no deja de revolverse y patalear.

El sheriff alza la mirada un instante muy breve y después sigue a lo suyo, como si una cosa así fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Hola, R ―saluda en tono rutinario―. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

―Demasiado, demasiado ―suspira el cazarrecompensas conocido como R mayúscula, es decir, Grantaire―. El trabajo escasea últimamente, pero hoy ― _¡PLAS!_ ― he tenido suerte.

Lo que acabáis de escuchar es el sonido de su mano aterrizando enérgicamente en el trasero de su porfiado fardo, que, sobresaltado, redobla sus patadas y amenazas sin que nadie le haga el menor caso. Los sheriffs y los cazarrecompensas desarrollan una saludable sordera selectiva con los años, y los segundos también aprenden (casi siempre por las malas) a quitarles las espuelas a sus prisioneros.

―Ya veo. ―El sheriff se pasa el cigarrillo por la lengua para sellarlo y escupe un par de hebras de tabaco―. A ver qué me has traído.

―Te presento ―dice Grantaire con gran dramatismo, dándose la vuelta para poner cara a cara al sheriff y a su cautivo― a C. “Cierra el Pico” Montparnasse.

Congelado con el cigarrillo entre los labios, el sheriff se queda mirando al muchacho que cuelga cabeza abajo frente a él.

―¿Quién?

―Carajo, ¿cómo que quién? ¡Ese de ahí! ―dice Grantaire, señalando uno de los carteles que hay en el tablón de la pared.

**SE BUSCA**

Clyde Montparnasse, alias “Cierra el Pico”

Miembro de la banda de Patron-Minette

Por los delitos de:

Asalto a la diligencia de San Felipe

Robo de ganado

Intento de atraco a un banco de Dodge City

Se ofrece a quien lo capture una recompensa de

**500$**

El sheriff estudia alternativamente al chico de carne y hueso y el retrato del cartel.

―¡Anda ya! Este qué va a ser a él ―dice con un resoplido.

―¡No soy yo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ―exclama el muchacho, enfurecido.

―¡Tú calla, bandido! ―le dice Grantaire.

―¡Tú eres el bandido! ¡Secuestrador! ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Sheriff, sheriff, quiero denunciar a este tipo!

―¡Diablos!

Cansado de cargar con él, Grantaire lo deja en el suelo bruscamente y sin previo aviso, haciendo que su cautivo, privado del uso de los brazos, esté a punto de caerse de espaldas. Grantaire lo sujeta del cinturón y lo gira como a una peonza para orientarlo hacia el escritorio del sheriff.

―Eh, Joe, ¡Joe! Vamos, míralo bien. Es él, ¿no lo ves?

Pero Joe se ha recostado en su silla con total desinterés y está buscando un fósforo para encender su cigarrillo.

―Te he dicho cien veces que me llamo Enjolras. ¡Enjolras! ―exclama el muchacho con la espalda muy erguida―. Soy de Mediodía y…

―Y eres un honrado vaquero, sí, sí, como todos los malditos forajidos. A otro perro con ese hueso.

―¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo no sé nada de ningún Montparnasse.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que tu caballo tiene una M estampada en el culo, eh? ¿EH?

―Sí, claro, porque si yo fuera un criminal buscado me haría bordar mi inicial bien grande en la camisa, no te digo. ¡El caballo no es mío!

―¡Ajá! ¡Cuatrero de tres al cuarto!

―¡Es del señor Madelaine, el alcalde! ―sigue diciendo el muchacho que afirma llamarse Enjolras―. Y no se lo he robado. Trabajo para él.

Cansado de oírlos y deseoso de fumarse su cigarrillo en paz, el sheriff iba a decirles que se fueran a otro sitio a discutir, pero la última afirmación ha captado su interés.

―Madelaine ―murmura en tono grave― se fue de Mediodía hace más de un año. El alcalde es el Coronel Gillenormand.

―Pero qué pendejo ―ríe Grantaire―. La próxima vez prepara mejor tu coartada.

―Gillenormand es alcalde _en funciones_ ―afirma Enjolras con seriedad―. El alcalde electo es el señor Madelaine. El cargo es suyo mientras no haya elecciones.

―Sí, sí, muy bien ―resopla Grantaire―. Venga, Joe, ponlo a la sombra y afloja la recompensa, que tengo sed.

El sheriff no sabe qué pensar. La verdad, considera con el cigarrillo olvidado en una comisura, es que el parecido es razonable. Tampoco es que el retrato esté muy conseguido, pero está claro que se trata de un joven bastante… muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? El caso es que al sheriff Joe, que se tiene por un hombre muy macho, lo incomoda hasta pensarlo, así que no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque lo torturaran, pero el condenado muchacho es más guapo que todas las mujeres que se ha… Vamos a dejarlo.

―Pero tengo entendido que ese “Cierra el Pico” tiene el pelo negro ―recuerda.

―Se lo habrá aclarado para disfrazarse. Con agua oxigenada o algo así. Algunas mujeres lo hacen ―dice Grantaire, obstinado, mientras agarra un puñado de rizos dorados―. ¿Ves? Este color no puede ser natural, es demasiado… Caramba, qué pelo tan suave. Fíjate, Joe.

―No, gracias.

―¡Aparta tus manazas! ―protesta Enjolras―. ¡Y usted, sheriff inepto! ¿Por qué habla con este tipejo? Me ha secuestrado, ¿lo entiende? Me ha amenazado con un arma y… y… ¿Qué está haciendo?

El sheriff, ahora ceñudo, ha sacado de su escritorio una cajita de metal cerrada con llave.

―Quinientos, ¿no? ―dice mientras la abre.

―Mejor en billetes.

―¿¿¿Qué??? ―exclama Enjolras con estupor―. No, no, no, se equivoca. ¡Está cometiendo un error!

―Un consejo, rubio ―le dice Grantaire mientras el sheriff cuenta el dinero, inclinándose hacia su oído y bajando la voz―. No se le dice inepto a un hombre que puede decidir tu suerte.

Y con esas, coge el dinero que hay sobre la mesa, lo cuenta rápidamente y se da media vuelta.

―¡Eh, oye! ―lo llama Enjolras mientras el sheriff descuelga un aro de llaves de un clavo en la pared.

―¡Andando, C. Montparnasse!

―¿Me vas a dejar aquí, canalla miserable? ―exclama Enjolras, resistiéndose a ser conducido al calabozo―. ¿Y mis alforjas? ¿Y mi caballo?

―¿Qué caballo? ―dice Grantaire desde la puerta.

―¡El de la M en el culo!

―¿Ese que has dicho que no era tuyo?

―Serás…

―Ay, rubio ―suspira Grantaire―, hablas demasiado. Ahora entiendo por qué te llaman “Cierra el Pico”. ―Le dedica un guiño chasqueando la lengua y añade en español―: Adiós.

―¡Maldito ladrón hijo de…!

_¡BLAM!_

La puerta se cierra detrás de Grantaire, amortiguando solo en parte los gritos. ¡Pero qué hermosa tarde! El sol se está poniendo y el cielo es una paleta de todos los colores del violeta al amarillo. Grantaire no puede esperar para perderlo de vista bajo el techo de una cantina, así que se cala el sombrero y pone rumbo al abrevadero, no sin antes detenerse junto a su yegua.

―¡Día de paga, Tequila! ―le dice mientras saca un cigarro nuevo de las alforjas y un terrón de azúcar para ella―. Y otro para ti, Eme en el Culo. Necesitas un nombre mejor. Creo que te llamaré Bourbon.

Le da una palmada en la grupa _―¡PLAS!―_ y cruza la calle en dirección al saloon, lanzándole una moneda al chiquillo que hay en la puerta para que se ocupe de los caballos.

―¡Invito a un ronda a todo el mundo! ―anuncia mientras empuja las puertas batientes.

―¡Hurra!

♞

Mucho más tarde, Grantaire está remojando la borrachera en la bañera de la mejor habitación que el dinero puede pagar en un pueblucho como ese, con un cigarro entre los dientes y una botella a mano por si el remojón lo pone demasiado sobrio, aunque nunca le ha gustado beber solo. Por lo menos, cuando duerme al raso su yegua le hace compañía, pero ahora incluso extraña las incesantes protestas con las que el bandido que ha metido entre rejas ha hecho que treinta millas de desierto parecieran trescientas.

 _En fin,_ se dice expulsando el humo hacia el techo que está mirando muerto de aburrimiento. Todavía no sabe lo que le ha dejado en herencia, así que estira el brazo para alcanzar sus alforjas, que están colgadas de una silla, y las arrastra hasta la bañera. Con un poco de suerte sacará algún dinero extra, aunque los bandidos suelen estar sin blanca porque son unos derrochadores. Dijo el que se ha gastado cincuenta dólares invitando a beber a desconocidos y ha perdido otros cincuenta jugando al póker.

Lo que pensaba: no hay ni un mísero níquel, y el rifle tampoco vale gran cosa. El resto es chatarra: fósforos, una navaja, un perol, una escudilla, una cuchara… Grantaire lo va arrojando todo al suelo con estrépito. Un libro. Nuevo. Envuelto en papel. Y no es la Biblia, para variar. “Du con… trat soci…”.

―¿Qué?

¿Pero qué diantres? Si está en francés. Y no parece una de esas novelillas picantes, aunque ya sería mala suerte que lo fuera y no poder leerla.

―Qué raro eres, Cierra el Pico ―comenta mientras hojea el libro hasta que…

_¡Plup!_

Uy, vaya por Dios. Grantaire lo pesca de la bañera chorreando agua con jabón. Ahora ya no sirve ni para limpiarse el culo, así que lo descarta con el resto de los tratos inútiles y sigue revisando las alforjas. Un paquetito con botones y una tira de encaje nuevo unida con un alfiler a un trozo de muestra más viejo. Otro envoltorio con un puñado de granos negros que parecen… ―Grantaire los huele y estornuda con fuerza―, sí, pimienta. Bueno, ya no hay pimienta. Está toda flotando en la bañera. Qué pena. Otro paquete más grande muy bien envuelto en tela gruesa y papel encerado que contiene…

_¡Virgen santísima!_

Con mucho cuidado, Grantaire se quita el cigarro de los labios y lo apaga en la bañera. Lo que tiene en la mano son dos cartuchos de dinamita.

―Pero bueno, rubio, ¿tú a qué te dedicas?

A robar bancos, claro. O a intentarlo. En algún lugar hay una caja fuerte que ya puede descansar tranquila.

Parece que no hay nada más aparte de algunos papelajos. Veamos. Un recibo con fecha de hace dos días por la venta de tres potros por trescientos cincuenta dólares…

―…que no llevas encima… ―dice con fastidio.

…a un tal J.A. Carpenter…

―…que compra caballos robados a cuatreros de medio pelo…

…y que al parecer firma recibos por ellos.

Grantaire está empezando a tener un mal presentimiento. También hay un recibo de un banco de Santa Fe por el depósito de trescientos doce dólares (oh, oh) y una carta sin abrir con sello de San Luis que un tal Marius Pontmercy dirige a la atención de Cosette…

…Madelaine.

Grantaire cierra los ojos durante un segundo larguísimo. Después, deja en el suelo la carta y las alforjas y coge la botella.

_Glup, glup…_

Sí, sí, ya puede beberse la bodega entera, pero eso no resolverá el problema. Lo peor de todo es que se lo había olido. Los bandidos conocen todas las sucias triquiñuelas; ninguno picaría en un truco tan burdo como el de la botella. ¡Pero es que era idéntico al jodido Montparnasse “Cierra el Pico”! Bueno, no, idéntico no… pero Grantaire nunca había visto a un tipo tan condenadamente guapo. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que hubiera otro siquiera parecido por allí cerca?

Contrariado, se hunde en la bañera y considera sus opciones entre trago y trago. Tal y como él lo ve, las cosas pueden salir de dos maneras: o el tal Enjolras acaba en prisión (no ahorcan a nadie por tan poca cosa) y trabajando en las vías del tren un año o dos, o bien demuestra que es quien dice ser y lo sueltan. Sería poco ético dejar que sucediera lo primero (peeero... podría vivir con ello), pero lo segundo no, ni hablar, eso no puede pasar. Se convertiría en el hazmerreír, sería el fin de su reputación.

_Glup, glup, glup…_

¡Y todo por quinientos cochinos dólares! ¡Quinientos! Es calderilla comparado con lo que se ha embolsado por algunos hijos de perra más malos que el demonio. ¿Y por un robagallinas de tres al cuarto se va a ir todo al carajo?

Hum.

Una idea novedosa lo hace fruncir el ceño. Pensativo ahora, y sin dejar de mirar el techo, estira un brazo y tantea el suelo hasta dar con el objeto que busca. Uno de ellos.

 _Pues todo al carajo,_ se dice mirando el cartucho de dinamita que tiene en la mano.

♘

Enjolras está tumbado en el camastro de su celda con el sombrero sobre la cara, no durmiendo, sino maldiciendo su suerte y al jodido cazarrecompensas, cuando…

―Pst.

Enjolras levanta el ala del sombrero. ¿Qué ha sido eso? La puerta de la celda sigue cerrada a cal y canto, pero…

―Pst, pst.

El sonido procede del ventanuco en la pared. Al otro lado solo está la noche, pero entonces una nubecilla de humo se cuela entre los barrotes y la silueta de un sombrero mexicano aparece poco después.

¡Es él! Su odiosa cara acaba de aparecer… seguida de… un cartucho de dinamita que coloca junto a los barrotes. Enjolras, que se ha ido incorporando progresivamente, abre los ojos como platos cuando Grantaire sujeta el cigarro que se está fumando y lo acerca a la mecha para encenderla.

_Pffffff…_

La mecha chisporrotea mientras un estupefacto Enjolras ve cómo el maldito cazarrecomensas le guiña un ojo (¡otra vez!) antes de desparecer.

¿Pero qué dem…?

_…fffffff…_

Reaccionando en el último segundo, Enjolras rueda hasta el suelo y vuelca el camastro para usarlo como parapeto junto antes de que…

_…fff._

_¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!_

Enormes trozos de muro salen despedidos en todas direcciones y todo queda envuelto en una nube de humo polvoriento. Segundos después, tosiendo y cubierto de yeso de la cabeza a los pies, Enjolras sale por el enorme boquete que ahora hay en la pared.

―¡Venga, rubio, espabila! ―lo apremia Grantaire, ya a lomos de su yegua y sujetando por las riendas el caballo de Enjolras.

Éste no sale de su asombro, pero las voces de alarma hacen que deje de pensárselo y corra hacia su caballo, al que tiene que subirse en marcha, porque Grantaire ya ha clavado espuelas para salir disparado.

Y así, entre los gritos de “¡Tras ellos!” y los ladridos de los perros, nuestros dos héroes se alejan del sobresaltado pueblo y se internan al galope en el desierto y en la noche.


	3. Centauros del desierto

Han pasado algunas horas desde que nuestros héroes emprendieran su explosiva huida. Desde entonces han estado cabalgando a todo galope, dejando trotar a los caballos de vez en cuando para no agotarlos. Hasta que, en un momento dado, Grantaire refrena a su yegua y la deja seguir al paso. Al notarlo, Enjolras tira de las riendas.

―¿Por qué te paras? ―pregunta con urgencia.

―Está muy oscuro ―responde Grantaire―. No quiero que Tequila se rompa una pata.

―¿Tequila? ―dice Enjolras―. Ah. Ya…

Es uno de esos “yas” que se suelen decir con la nariz arrugada, pero en la oscuridad casi total es difícil distinguir su nariz, o su cara, o cualquier cosa que esté a más de un palmo de distancia. La luna es una delgadísima línea curva en el firmamento estrellado.

―Está oscuro para ti ―replica―. Los caballos ven bien. Venga, sigamos. Seguro que los tenemos encima.

―¡Anda ya! ―dice Grantaire, despreocupado, mientras llega a su altura y pasa de largo. Irritado, Enjolras lo sigue a su mismo (lento) paso―. ¿Por un ratero de quinientos dólares? Por eso no se quitan ni el gorro de dormir. Hace horas que habrán dado la vuelta.

Enjolras siente el impulso de replicar (no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza), pero lo reconsidera. Grantaire debe saber lo que dice si es un cazarrecompensas.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta de todas maneras.

―Me juego el cuello, rubio. Y no en sentido figurado. Estaría en un buen lío si descubrieran que soy yo el que te ha sacado.

El argumento es convincente, desde luego, pero Enjolras no puede evitar echar un vistazo a su espalda. No se ve nada, pero tampoco se oye nada excepto el silbido del viento y el rítmico repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos. Todo parece despejado así que, cuando se gira en la silla, lo hace más relajado

―Bueno, ¿y piensas explicarme por qué lo has hecho?

―He decidido que no eres un bandido ―dice su acompañante mientras se saca un cigarro apagado del bolsillo de la camisa.

―¿Lo has _decidido_?

Grantaire enciende un fósforo contra la suela de su bota y lo acerca a su rostro, permitiendo que Enjolras le vea la cara durante un instante antes de que la luz se extinga en medio de una nubecilla de humo.

―A mí no me culpes. Podrías haberme enseñado la carta en lugar de pasarte todo el camino pataleando y ofendiendo a mi madre. Que en paz descanse.

―¿Has registrado mis cosas? ―dice Enjolras, indignado, aunque esta aclaración nos la podemos ahorrar de aquí en adelante ya que la indignación es para él lo mismo que la cínica despreocupación para Grantaire: un estado natural.

―No te enfades, tampoco es que hubiera nada interesante aparte de la dinamita. Y hablando de eso, ¿para qué diablos llevas dinamita encima?

―Para volar una roca del huerto.

―Ya… O sea, que de verdad eres un vaquero y nada más.

―¿Cómo que “y nada más”? ―replica Enjolras con… Bueno, eso.

―Y nada como un ladrón de bancos ―le aclara Grantaire―. Qué susceptible, carajo.

―Te lo dije unas cien veces.

―¿Solamente? ―suspira Grantaire, mortificado. Le duele la cabeza solo de recordarlo.

―¿Y por qué has tenido que volar una pared? Con _mi_ dinamita. ¿Por qué no le has dicho al sheriff que te has equivocado y ya está?

―Sí, hombre, para que lo vaya contando por ahí ―dice Grantaire con un humeante resoplido. La punta incandescente de su cigarro se refleja en sus ojos oscuros cada vez que aspira al humo―. Además, tendría que devolverle la recompensa que ya he empezado a gastarme. No quiero deberle dinero a un sheriff, ¿sabes?, porque son unos listillos de cuidado. En lugar de esperar a que les pagues, lo que hacen es darte una estrellita de latón con la palabra “Ayudante” y decirte que los acompañes a resolver alguna estúpida disputa entre los hermanos no sé qué y los hermanos no sé cuántos, que suelen ser unos paletos de gatillo fácil y ¿sabes qué? Que si me pegan un tiro no va a ser por cien cochinos dólares que ya me he gastado, así que…

―¿Te has gastado _cien_ dólares? ¿En un día?

―En cuatro horas, para ser exactos. Y los otros cuatrocientos también pienso gastármelos. He tenido que arrastrarte por medio desierto mientras me dabas un latazo insoportable. Son míos. Me los he ganado.

Enjolras se queda mirándolo. Grantaire finge que no lo nota o que no le importa un rábano, pero es difícil permanecer impasible bajo el peso de mil toneladas de esos ojos que no dejan de juzgarlo.

―Ese dinero no es tuyo. Es del gobierno.

―¿Y?

―Y de la gente honrada que paga sus impuestos.

―Yo capturo criminales, ¿sabes? ―le dice Grantaire, un poco molesto―. Hablo de escoria que roba y mata a esa gente honrada de la que hablas, y que te dispara por menos de un pimiento. _Yo_ me juego el pescuezo. ¿Qué hace el gobierno por ellos? ¿Qué ha hecho por ti últimamente, _vaquero_?

En lugar de responderle, Enjolras se limita a mirarle pensativamente antes de volver la vista al frente. ¿Lo habrá convencido? Cuesta creerlo, pero…

―¿Seguro que no nos siguen? ―vuelve a preguntarle.

―¿Cómo me ganaría yo la vida si los sheriffs tuvieran tiempo de pasarse la noche persiguiendo a un robagallinas?

Al parecer, eso sí le convence, así que Enjolras tira de las riendas y se detiene.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Grantaire.

―Voy a acampar aquí.

El paraje desértico está salpicado de rocas, la mayoría demasiado pequeñas para refugiarse del viento, pero Enjolras ha visto una más grande que parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche. O lo que queda de ella. Desde que han dejado de galopar, Grantaire ha empezado a notar el frío helador con el que el desierto compensa el calor infernal de las horas diurnas, así que no le molestaría encender una hoguera y planchar un rato la oreja.

―Está bien ―dice.

―Tú no tienes por qué quedarte.

―Qué amable.

―Tampoco tienes que irte. Haz lo que quieras.

Enjolras desmonta junto a las rocas e inspecciona el terreno en busca de serpientes mientras Grantaire lo mira desde la silla. Está pensando en seguir su camino y dar el asunto por zanjado cuando Enjolras, que ya ha empezado a recoger matojos secos, le espeta:

―¿Piensas dormir ahí arriba? Baja y échame una mano.

Grantaire desmonta pero, antes de ayudarlo a preparar el campamento, da de beber a su yegua vertiendo un poco de agua de su propia cantimplora en su mano ahuecada. El caballo de Enjolras se acerca de inmediato e intenta meter el morro empujando a Tequila.

―Bueno, bueno, espera un momento. Las damas primero, Bourbon. Sé un caballero.

―¿Bourbon? ―pregunta Enjolras mientras sigue amontonando matojos.

―Es que no sé cómo se llama ―se explica Grantaire mientras el caballo bebe de su mano con avidez.

―No se llama de ninguna forma. Es un caballo, no una persona.

―Los vaqueros no tenéis corazón ―dice Grantaire con tristeza―. Para vosotros, un caballo sólo es un medio de transporte, un buen estofado o una buena forma de romperse el espinazo. Y eso sí que no lo entiendo. La única buena razón que yo veo para subirse a un caballo salvaje es conocer a una enfermera. Jejé.

Enjolras no le ríe la broma. Está colocando piedras alrededor de la leña. Grantaire lo ayuda a buscar algunas más y se ocupa de encender la hoguera mientras él revisa sus alforjas.

―Está todo ahí ―le asegura Grantaire―. No seas tan desconfiado.

Pero Enjolras ha descubierto que su rifle está descargado.

―Ah, sí, menos la munición. Esa me la he guardado.

―¿Por qué?

―Por si estabas más resentido de la cuenta.

―Y yo soy el desconfiado… ―gruñe Enjolras mientras sigue inspeccionando sus pertenencias. Todo parece estar bien hasta que encuentra el libro. Mojado. Arrugado. Inservible. No se lo puede creer.

―Em, sobre eso… ―empieza a decir Grantaire.

―¿Pero tú sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto? ―exclama Enjolras―. Lo encargué hace cuatro meses. ¡Me ha costado doce dólares!

―¿Por un libro? Tú estás chiflado ―dice Grantaire mientras desensilla a Tequila para que esté más cómoda y se lleva sus cosas junto a la hoguera―. Si por lo menos tuviera estampas de chicas picaronas… Aunque por menos dinero te das un revolcón con una de carne y hueso.

―¿Te crees muy gracioso? Estoy hablando en serio.

―Toma, y yo.

Enjolras aprieta los puños estrujando el libro, que suelta un chorrito de agua. Por un momento, Grantaire teme que se lo arroje a la cabeza.

―Eres un… ―empieza a decir a Enjolras.

―Bueno, bueno, no nos peleemos por dinero ―lo interrumpe Grantaire, sacando su bolsa―. …diez, once y doce. Toma ―dice plantando un puñado de billetes en el saco de dormir de Enjolras.

Y eso que no ha notado que falta la pimienta, piensa Grantaire mientras él se sienta en su saco, silencioso como un muerto, y se queda mirando el dinero.

―¿Demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo? ―pregunta Grantaire, acomodándose en su propio saco y usando su silla de montar como reposabrazos.

Enjolras le dirige una mirada corrosiva y coge el dinero de un manotazo.

―Lo cojo porque es mío ―le aclara―. Es más, los quinientos de la recompensa también lo son. Deberías darme la mitad.

―¿Perdón?

―Ya me has oído.

Grantaire se echa a reír en voz baja. Es una risa falsa con una intención muy clara.

―Me amenazaste con un arma ―le recuerda Enjolras―. Me “arrastrarte por medio desierto” e hiciste que me encerraran…

―Pero te rescaté…

―¡Provocaste una explosión y casi me matas! Si dices que te has ganado ese dinero, entonces yo también.

―¿Pero no era dinero del gobierno y no sé qué?

―Y tú te lo vas a gastar en bebida y en… en “revolcones” con chicas.

Grantaire no se defiende de la acusación. Es más, acaba de recordar que lleva en las alforjas una prueba en su contra.

―Olvídalo, rubio ―dice mientras abre el tapón de la botella de whisky con un _¡pop!_ de lo más apetecible―. Si tan molesto estás por el malentendido, te puedo ofrecer mis disculpas, pero el dinero olvídalo.

Enjolras lo mira con la luz del fuego danzando macabramente en su rostro angelical. Es asombroso que un ser tan encantador pueda dar tanto miedo sólo con fruncir el ceño.

―¡Bien! ―gruñe, y se tiende en su saco bruscamente.

―Sin rencores ―le dice Grantaire.

Enjolras se cubre el rostro con el sombrero y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pero qué tipo tan terco, piensa Grantaire mientras se recuesta en su silla de montar y echa un trago mirando el cielo. En fin, así son todos los vaqueros: duros como un cuerno y más testarudos que una mula vieja. Más vale que duerma con un ojo abierto.

♞

Grantaire está roncando a pierna suelta cuando el calor lo despierta. El sol ya ha levantado sobre las distantes colinas, bañando de luz la llanura.

―Ugh ―gruñe cuando se levanta el ala del sombrero y la luz lo deja ciego.

La botella de whisky, que descansa sobre su pecho, cae y rueda por el suelo polvoriento cuando se incorpora sobre un codo. Está completamente vacía, y el fuego, que no debió durar mucho con sólo unos matojos para alimentarlo, es un montón de cenizas frías en medio del círculo de piedras. Al otro lado, donde debería estar durmiendo Enjolras, sólo queda la silueta de su saco dibujada en la tierra.

Grantaire se incorpora del todo. Un momento, un momento, ¿dónde está ese endiablado vaquero? Más vale que haya ido a plantar un pino, porque como se haya largado con el dinero que estaba en sus…

¿Y sus alforjas?

¿Y su…?

Grantaire se levanta de un salto y mira a su alrededor con urgencia, pero sólo ve polvo, matojos y piedras. Él mismo parece una de ellas (tan inmóvil se ha quedado) cuando, con el rostro mortalmente pálido, murmura una palabra que es una promesa de muerte lenta:

―Tequila…

Grantaire estruja su sombrero y lo arroja rabiosamente al suelo.

―¡¡¡RUBIO!!! ―le aúlla al horizonte abrasador― ¡HIIIJOOODEEE…!

 _¡Piuuuuu!,_ se oye chillar a un águila que sobrevuela el inmenso y vacío desierto.


	4. Mediodía

Tequila camina mansamente detrás del caballo de Enjolras cuando, después de su accidentado viaje, el joven llega por fin a su destino.

Sí, esto es Mediodía, el pueblo cochambroso del que os hablaba al comienzo de esta historia. Intentad visualizarlo: unas cuantas gallinas y puede que un perro flaco vagando por una calle polvorienta entre dos filas de casas que se caen a pedazos; pasarelas de madera tan deterioradas que son una fábrica de tobillos dislocados; postes para atar a los caballos encima de charcos en los que no quisiera uno caerse por nada del mundo… Entre las edificaciones hay una modesta iglesia que alguna vez estuvo pintada de blanco, una única tienda no muy surtida, una barbería con sus postes rojos y azules descoloridos por el sol, la oficina del sheriff (cerrada a cal y canto), el ayuntamiento y el inevitable hotel y saloon, que luce la fachada más cuidada del pueblo y a cuyas puertas se sienta permanentemente un viejo tuerto con una escopeta a quien todos conocen como Pete “Que me aspen”.

Este sitio tan encantador es el hogar de la comunidad oprimida de la que también os había hablado, y algunos de sus miembros más notables, como el alcalde o el reverendo, pasean por la calle entre las gallinas y otros personajes (anónimos de momento) cuando Enjolras, a lomos de su exhausto caballo, se adentra en el pueblo.

―¡Oh, no! Ha vuelto ―exclama alguien al verlo.

―¡Rayos!

―¡Que me aspen!

Varias puertas y ventanas se cierran con estrépito a su paso, pero Enjolras ya está acostumbrado. Porque, veréis, hay una cosa sobre las comunidades oprimidas y necesitadas de liderazgo que conviene saber, y es que son generalmente cerradas de mollera y muy poco receptivas a las ideas nuevas, especialmente cuando las promueve alguien que se apellida Enjolras.

El revuelo causado por el retorno de este líder indeseado ha llegado hasta la tienda de abastos, donde Cosette Madelaine está pagando una barra de mantequilla mientras algunas de sus vecinas cuchichean junto al mostrador de la mercería. Igual que Enjolras, Cosette finge no oírlas; está acostumbrada a ser impopular, aunque en su caso sea por pura y simple envidia. Es el precio a pagar por ser la chica más bonita del condado, por estar prometida con el nieto del alcalde y por acaparar, encima, al único otro buen mozo de los alrededores, cuyo carácter difícil y total desinterés por el ser llamado mujer forman una mezcla explosiva que hace que todas las chicas estén locas por él.

―Ha vuelto Enjolras.

―Qué odioso es.

―No lo soporto.

―Yo no lo puedo ni ver ―murmuran las chismosas de la mercería mientras gravitan hacia la calle como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al oírlas, Cosette guarda las compras en su cesta y sale a su encuentro a toda prisa.

―¡Chris! ―llama desde la acera, recogiéndose el vestido para saltar sobre un charco al camino de tierra.

Pues sí, ese es su nombre de pila. ¿Se parece a alguno que hayáis oído? ¿O leído en algún libro con los cantos dorados? ¿Os había hablado ya del simbolismo religioso descarado? 

―¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Estaba preocupadísima!

―He tenido un contratiempo ―le explica Enjolras mientras desmonta y se hace cargo de la pesada cesta para gran indignación del público femenino. ¡Y ella va y lo deja! ¡Será fresca!

―¿Qué contratiempo? ¿Y de quién es esta yegua? No habrás hecho un trueque, ¿no? Necesitamos el dinero.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Te lo explicaré después, pero ahora tengo que hablar con el alcalde.

―¿De qué? ¿Por qué? ―se alarma Cosette, siguiéndolo mientras él cruza la calle para depositar la cesta en la pequeña carreta que conduce ella―. Chris, Chris, si es por la bandera…

―¡Gillenormand!

―Condenación ―gruñe para sus adentros Luc-Esprit Gillenormand, el alcalde _en funciones_ de Mediodía, que se dirigía al ayuntamiento a paso ligero con la esperanza de no ser visto. Quizá esté a tiempo de escapar todavía. _Un, dos, un, dos…_

―¡Señor Gillenormand, espere!

_¡Aaaaal-to! Media vuelta, ¡ar!_

―¡Por última vez, es _Coronel_ Gillenormand! ¡Coronel, diantres! No es tan difícil de recordar. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Chris Enjolras? Como sea otra vez por la bandera…

―Escuche, tengo que... ¿¿¿qué??? ―exclama Enjolras, girándose hacia el ayuntamiento para comprobar con espanto que la han vuelto a izar.

Allí está, ondeando con la brisa: la Navy Jack confederada, con su fondo rojo y su cruz de San Andrés estrellada, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que Mediodía se ha quedado anclada en el vergonzoso pasado esclavista y secesionista de aquel territorio. ¡Es intolerable!

―¡Eso no puede estar ahí! ―dice Enjolras, señalando la bandera con un dedo acusador―. ¡No es legal! ¡Y no es una bandera de verdad!

―¡Por encima de mi cadáver va a ondear en mi ayuntamiento la andrajosa bandera de los malditos yanquis! Escupo sobre ella. ¡Puaj!

―¿Qué pasa ahí? ―pregunta un cliente de la barbería, asomándose a la puerta con la cara cubierta de espuma de afeitar.

―Son otra vez el alcalde y el chico Enjolras ―le explica la mujer del barbero desde la ventana de arriba.

―¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ―exclama su hija, abriendo la ventana contigua con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae de cabeza.

Y no son los únicos vecinos interesados en el altercado, ya que algunos incautos se están congregando alrededor de los contendientes. Saben que es una temeridad, pero es que hay tan pocas emociones en un pueblo como ese. Los constantes saqueos y pillajes ya se han convertido en parte de la rutina, así que no cuentan como acontecimiento emocionante.

―¡Yo! ¡Yo y los de mi generación viajamos miles de millas en carromatos desde el Este! ―está diciendo el Coronel mientras se golpea el pecho con el dedo pulgar―. ¡Luchamos a brazo partido contra los indios por cada palmo de esta tierra!

―Lo dice como si fuera algo de lo que estar muy orgulloso ―replica Enjolras.

―¡Los derrotamos en la sangrienta batalla de Fort Glory, donde los pieles rojas nos superaban en número!

―Ya está otra vez con la dichosa batallita ―resopla el barbero mientras su cliente asiente.

―¡Quiere hacer el favor de escucharme! ―insiste Enjolras.

―¡Nos enfrentamos a la sequía, a las plagas, y luego vino la guerra! ―sigue diciendo el Coronel con la cara cada vez más roja bajo la blanca barba―. ¡Y después de tantos sacrificios, viene a decirme que quite mi bandera un mocoso que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de luchar por su país!

―¡Pero si yo era un bebé!

―Excusas y más excusas. Escupo sobre tus excusas. ¡Puaj!

―Oiga ―dice Enjolras, exasperado―, he venido a hablar con usted de un asunto importante. ¿Piensa escucharme o no?

―¡No, diantres, no! Siempre las mismas paparruchas. Sea lo que sea, no me interesa.

―¡Bien! Pues entonces lo anunciaré yo mismo.

Ya hay muchos vecinos congregados, así que es un buen momento. Enjolras se sube de un salto al carro de Fauchelevent, cuyo cargamento de cajas de jabón resulta de lo más apropiado para la ocasión.

―¡Chris, Chris! ―le suplica Cosette―. Venga, baja de ahí. Vámonos a casa, anda.

―Ay, ay, ay, fuera de mi carro, infeliz ―gime Fauchelevent, que acaba de salir del saloon junto al resto de la clientela―. ¿Quieres que lo vuelvan a volcar y que me caiga encima _otra vez_?

―Que se suba al del enterrador para ir practicando ―sugiere otro de los parroquianos, que están achispados y deseando meter cizaña.

Enjolras no les hace el menor caso.

―¡Conciudadanos! ―empieza a decir.

―¡Eso lo serás tú! ―replica uno de los hermanos Curly, da lo mismo cuál de ellos porque todos son igual de mendrugos.

Enjolras suspira y elige un término más sencillo.

―¡Vecinos!

―Y vecinas ―le susurra Cosette.

―¡Y vecinas!

―Sólo nota que existimos cuando le interesa ―comentan las ofendidas muchachas de la mercería.

―¡Todos estamos hartos de sufrir el acoso de los bandidos! ¡Sé que muchos queréis hacer algo al respecto!

―¡No, no queremos! ―vocifera el tendero.

―Ya sé que tú no, Ed Shelby. Tú haces caja cada vez que vienen por aquí, pero ¿qué hay de los demás?

―¡Bah! ―dice el tendero, cerrando de un portazo su establecimiento.

―¿Qué hay de los que trabajáis honradamente para ganaros el sustento? ¿Hasta cuándo vais a soportar que os sigan robando con impunidad?

―¿¿Con qué??

―Sin castigo, Curly. Sin que nadie les de su merecido.

―Ah, ya… No, eso no está bien.

―No, no lo está. ¡Yo digo que ya basta! ¡El reinado del terror en esta ciudad tiene que terminar!

Curly empieza a aplaudir (cierta clase de mentes se dejan llevar por el entusiasmo con facilidad), pero se detiene al comprobar que está completamente solo en medio de un montón de caras largas y ceños fruncidos. No es la primera vez que Enjolras se sube a un carro, no, ni tampoco la primera que lo bajan a pedradas.

―Tú eres joven, Chris Enjolras ―le dice la mujer del barbero con amabilidad maternal―. Nadie te culpa por querer un lugar mejor para vivir, pero las cosas son así y siempre lo serán. Si echas a unos maleantes, vienen otros a ocupar su lugar. Siempre habrá gente intentando aprovecharse del trabajo honrado de los demás.

―Como si él no lo supiera, llamándose Enjolras ―gruñe el tendero, que ha cerrado la puerta pero se ha asomado al ventanuco.

―Bien dicho, Shelby ―lo apoya el alcalde―. Lo único que le faltaba a esta ciudad era otro Enjolras queriendo dirigir el cotarro. Sois peores que una plaga. Tu padre era un estafador, y tú, un agitador y un majadero. ¡Baja ya de ahí, diantres!

―¡No, señor, no lo haré!

―¡Coronel!

―¡No hasta que haya dicho lo que he venido a decir! ―Infatigable, Enjolras se saca del bolsillo un fajo de billetes de banco y los exhibe para que todos los vean―. Aquí tengo cuatrocientos dólares ―anuncia para asombro de la audiencia.

―¡Que me aspen!

―Cuatrocientos dólares que ofrezco a todo aquel que quiera ayudarme a echar de aquí a los forajidos. Con ellos podemos comprar armas…

―Pues más vale que te crezcan ocho brazos para usarlas, porque aquí nadie te va ayudar a empezar una guerra ―le advierte Gillenormand.

―O podemos contratar pistoleros ―prosigue Enjolras.

―Los últimos pistoleros que contratamos nos atracaron, pedazo de zoquete ―vocifera el tendero desde el ventanuco―. Por los menos los que vienen por su cuenta nos roban gratis.

―Sí, y no matan a nadie _casi nunca_ ―lo apoya uno de los parroquianos de la cantina.

―Y no se llevan más de lo razonable.

―¿Razonable? ―estalla Enjolras―. Nos dejan lo justo para que no nos muramos de hambre y sigamos trabajando para ellos.

―¿Qué sabrás de trabajar tú, que te pasas el día alborotando y metiéndole ideas raras a mi nieto en la cabeza? ―le espeta el alcalde―. Que si la bandera, que si los derechos, que si los indios y los negros… La frescales de tu madre sí que entiende de eso. Si tu pobre padre levantara la cabeza se volvería a morir, pero de vergüenza. Él sí que era un hombre hecho y derecho y un caballero sureño como Dios manda.

―¿Pero no acaba de decir que era un estafador?

―¡Y un charlatán y un sinvergüenza! Escupo sobre el nombre de los Enjolras. ¡Puaj!

―Haya paz, haya paz ―interviene el reverendo, alzando las manos―. Deja tranquilos a los difuntos, Luc-Esprit. Y procura no alterarte tanto, que no es bueno a tu edad.

―Mira quién fue a hablar ―gruñe Gillenormand.

―Y en cuanto a ti, Chris…

―Soy cuatro meses más joven que tú, Myriel, carcamal.

―… ¿te parece que es cristiano incitar a tus vecinos a tomarse la justicia por su mano? ―sigue diciendo el pastor.

―¡Es esa justicia o ninguna! ―replica airadamente Enjolras.

―Esos asuntos debe resolverlos el sheriff, muchacho.

―¿Qué sheriff, reverendo? ¿El que se largó hace un año para no volver o alguno de los corruptos que hubo antes que él?

―¡Ja! ―exclama Gillenormand con aire triunfal―. ¡Ja! ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que se fuera Javert, eh? Yo os lo diré.

―Dígalo, dígalo ―lo espolea el tendero desde su escondrijo.

―¡Tu patrón, eso es! Ese turbio criminal que os engañó a todos para que lo hicierais alcalde y que salió de aquí por piernas cuando el sheriff…

―¡No se atreva a meter en esto a mi padre! ―interviene Cosette, dando un paso al frente y haciendo retroceder a parte de la multitud cada vez más numerosa que se está congregando en torno al carro de Fauchelevent―. Mi padre es un hombre honrado y el mejor alcalde que ha tenido este pueblucho, ¡mucho mejor que usted!, y no le permito que hable así de él.

―¡Que no me lo permite, dice! ―resopla el Coronel―. Esto es lo que pasa cuando se deja sola a una muchacha sin padre ni marido que la meta en cintura. ¿Te parece bien, Myriel? ¿Te parece cristiano lo de estos dos desvergonzados? A saber lo que hacen los dos solos en esa casa sin nadie que los vigile.

―¿Cómo se atreve? ―chilla Cosette, que tiene que soportar encima los cuchicheos y las risillas de sus envidiosas vecinas.

―¿Qué está insinuando? ―dice Enjolras. Puede y solo puede que de verdad no lo sepa.

―Bonita forma de agradecerle a tu patrón que te acogiera, Chris Enjolras. Lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con ella ―dice el alcalde para inmenso horror de las que antes se reían―, y poneros a traer niños al mundo, como Dios manda. Cuando tengáis seis o siete ya veréis como se os quitan las ganas de alborotar todo el día.

Eso dice él, pero sus vecinos no lo tienen tan claro. La idea de seis o siete diablillos rubios subidos a un carro les causa verdadero espanto.

―Me voy a casar con su nieto, a ver si se entera ―le dice Cosette con los brazos en jarras.

―¡Por encima de mi cadáver, mujerzuela diabólica!

―¡¡¡Eso espero!!!

―Haya paz.

―Cierra el pico, Myriel.

―¡Que me aspen!

―¡Bueno, basta ya! ―zanja Enjolras, dando un taconazo en su jabonoso púlpito y haciéndose de nuevo con la atención del público―. El alcalde está desviándose a propósito del asunto. Ya hemos oído su opinión, Gillenormand. ¿Qué decís los demás? ¿Queréis seguir siendo ovejas para que os esquilen o queréis poner fin a las injusticias de una vez por todas?

―¡El fin! ¡El fin! ―exclama alguien repentinamente, y Enjolras ve con asombro cómo otro joven se sube al carro de un salto. Tiene más o menos su edad, es bastante bien parecido y lleva un elegante traje gris. Enjolras no lo ha visto nunca por allí.

―¿El fin? ―pregunta en tono cautelosamente esperanzado.

―Así es, amigo mío ―responde el joven, dándole una palmada en el hombro y dejando allí la mano amistosamente mientras se gira hacia la multitud―. ¡El fin de las muelas picadas, de los dolores de espalda, de los forúnculos que supuran y supuran y sangran…!

―¡Pero bueno! ―protesta Enjolras, sacudiéndose de encima a ese charlatán oportunista―. ¡Que estaba hablando yo!

―Sí, sí, y tienes más razón que un santo. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, amigo mío, pero ya que has reunido a tanta gente... ―El intruso baja la voz y le susurra en tono cómplice―: Sólo te robaré un minuto o dos, tú tranquilo. ¡Doctor Joly, damas y caballeros, para servirles a todos ustedes! ¡Estaré aquí toda la semana, así que están de suerte, porque si le hacen caso a este y resulta que les disparan...!

El resto de la frase se pierde en el estrépito que hace un cuerpo al ser empujado sin miramientos y rodar sobre un montón de cajas de jabón.

―¡Espera tu turno! ―le grita Enjolras con una vena palpitándole en la frente―. Y a vosotros, panda de nnnggg… ciudadanos ―logra contenerse―, os lo pregunto por última vez. Tengo cuatrocientos dólares y estoy dispuesto a invertirlos en armas o en hombres para defender este pueblo. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es dar un paso al frente si… ¿Sí? ―pregunta al ver que una mano se alza en la última fila.

―¿Tienes cuatrocientos dólares?

―Eso he dicho. Así que adelantaos los que… aquellos que… ―Su voz se va apagando mientras ve con desconcierto cómo sus vecinos, uno a uno, se mueven no hacia adelante, sino nerviosamente hacia los lados, abriéndose cual aguas del Mar Rojo para dejar frente a él un pasillo que lleva directamente al hombre que ha hecho la pregunta.

Y a los otros cuatro que vienen con él. Nadie los ha visto llegar a causa del entretenido espectáculo que estaban presenciando, pero en otras circunstancias no hubieran pasado desapercibidos. Sombreros negros, espuelas de plata, revólveres con culatas de marfil, hasta un parche en el ojo…

―¡Que me aspen!

Uno de ellos le dedica a Enjolras una sonrisa de dientes de oro.

_Clic._

¿Recordáis ese sonido?

Enjolras sí.

♘

―Odio este estúpido pueblo.

Cosette le sirve una taza de café y se sienta junto a él en resignado silencio. El fuego arde muy débilmente, iluminando solo una pequeña parte de la cocina. La mesa a la que están sentados es lo bastante grande para veinte o veinticinco personas, pero hace mucho que está vacía. Desde la desaparición del patrón, los mozos se han ido marchando uno a uno y ya solo quedan Enjolras y ella para cuidar del rancho. Es un trabajo muy duro, pero Cosette no está dispuesta a sucumbir al desánimo.

―Te entiendo ―le dice al malhumorado muchacho―. Pero intenta ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Enjolras alza la mirada hacia ella con deliberada lentitud.

―Como se han llevado tus cuatrocientos dólares, no han robado a nadie más ―se explica Cosette―. Así que, si lo piensas bien, has hecho algo bueno por la gente.

―Anda y que les aspen a todos ―gruñe Enjolras―. Sea lo que sea eso.

Cosette decide dejarlo estar. Ya se le pasará. Cualquier otro en su lugar se hubiera rendido hace mucho, pero Enjolras no; a él se le pasará. Lo volverá a intentar y se volverá a estrellar contra el mismo muro. Si los habitantes de Mediodía no fueran todos unos cobardes conformistas, si tan solo hubiera un puñado más de hombres como él y como Marius. ¡Y como ella, qué diablos! Pero no los hay. Están completamente solos.

Cosette prueba un sorbo de su propio café. Frente a ella, cerrada todavía, está la carta de Marius que Enjolras le ha traído pero, una vez más, no hay noticias de su padre. Ojalá Marius haya tenido más suerte buscando al suyo, piensa con melancolía.

―Gillenormand nunca dejará que os caséis ―oye decir a Enjolras.

Cosette alza la vista. Su propio desánimo debe ser más evidente de lo que creía.

―Deberías irte a San Luis con él. Jim Orson te compraría el rancho, o quizá los Curly. Con eso tendríais para empezar sin tener que pedirle nada a Gillenormand.

Cosette sabe que tiene razón; en lo que dice y en lo que no. Un año es demasiado tiempo, demasiado, y hace casi seis meses que no llega ninguna carta, pero…

―No. ―Lo dice en voz baja, pero con convicción―. Esta es mi casa, es la casa de mi padre.

Y quien quiera que sea su padre en realidad, incluso si las cosas que dicen de él son verdad, incluso si nunca regresa… Cosette no huirá del hogar que él construyó para ella para casarse a escondidas y vivir señalada. No. Se casará con Marius allí mismo, en la iglesia de Mediodía; el pastor Myriel les dará su bendición y ese viejo chocho de Gillenormand tendrá que fastidiarse, igual que sus vecinos y sus vecinas. Sobre todo, sus vecinas. Que las aspen.

―Pero tú, Chris… ―dice la joven―, tú no tienes por qué quedarte aquí. Si es por mí…

―No es por ti.

―No nos debes nada, ya lo sabes. Ni a mí ni a mi padre. No tienes que esperar a que me vaya o a que me case…

―No es por ti ―repite Enjolras, serio, y no añade nada más. No hace ninguna falta. Cosette ha dicho lo que ha dicho porque se siente obligada a decirlo, pero en el fondo sabe que, aunque nada lo ate a aquel lugar, él tampoco se irá. Eso sería claudicar.

Cosette asiente silenciosamente. Después se pone de pie, se alisa el vestido y se guarda en el bolsillo del delantal la carta de Marius y el paquetito de botones y cintas que Enjolras le ha traído. Los botones no son los que le pidió, pero Cosette no se lo ha dicho. Tampoco le ha preguntado por los cuatrocientos dólares ni por la yegua. Él sabrá.

―Bébete el café antes de que se enfríe ―le dice.

―Sí.

―Buenas noches, Chris.

―Buenas noches.


	5. Sillas de montar calientes

Pete “Que me aspen” está sentado en su mecedora en la puerta del saloon cuando un forastero llega al pueblo. No es raro que en Mediodía aparezcan forasteros, pero sí que lo hagan arrastrando una silla de montar en lugar de ir sentados en ella, y tampoco es muy frecuente que se tiren al abrevadero de cabeza.

_¡CHOF!_

―¡Que me aspen!

El forastero sale del agua resoplando, pesca su empapado sombrero y se lo vuelve a calar. Es un muchacho de piel tostada, pero el sol del desierto lo ha frito a base de bien. Pete, que sigue meciéndose y sacando brillo a su escopeta, ve con su único ojo bueno cómo el joven instala su polvorienta silla de montar en el poste de la entrada y se mete en el saloon dejando a su paso un reguero de agua.

En el saloon Corinto no suele haber clientes tan temprano. El bar acaba de abrir, y Joe el barman ­(no es el mismo Joe que Joe el sheriff de San Antonio) está secando vasos con un paño.

―Whisky ―dice el recién llegado.

Joe no se inmuta demasiado. Los de su profesión lo han visto casi todo, así que un tipo empapado por fuera y seco por dentro no le da ni para levantar una ceja.

―¿Un mal día, forastero? ―pregunta por cortesía mientras pone un vaso frente a él y lo llena.

―No lo sabes bien ―dice el aludido, evaporando el whisky y golpeando la barra con el vaso vacío―. Otro. Y deja la botella.

Joe se lo esperaba, no sabe por qué. El establecimiento no es suyo, él sólo trabaja allí, pero procura hacer su trabajo bien. Si un cliente quiere beber hasta desmayarse a las nueve de la mañana es tan libre de hacerlo como libre es el país, pero eso sí, allí nadie se cae redondo sin pagar antes la cuenta, así que Joe espera.

El recién llegado se queda mirándolo. Los goterones que le chorrean por la frente están llenando el vaso con un _plinc plinc plinc..._ Joe sabe que está armado, pero a su cliente también le convendría saber lo que tiene él debajo del mostrador.

―¿Conoces a uno que se llama Enjolras? ―le pregunta el forastero―. Muy rubio. Trabaja para un tal Madelaine.

―¿Que si lo conozco? ―suspira Joe―. Sí, lo conozco.

―Apúntalo en su cuenta.

―Pfff, ese no tiene cuenta aquí.

―Ábrele una.

Joe lo mira con desconfianza. Conviene mirar con desconfianza todo lo relacionado con los Enjolras.

―¿Es amigo tuyo?

El forastero sonríe mirando la barra. Sus dientes parecen más blancos en contraste con su cara quemada.

_―Del alma._

♘

No podía vivir en el pueblo, no. Esa rata almizclera tenía que vivir a dos millas de distancia, en un rancho por el que Grantaire ya había pasado de camino hacia allí. ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a saber que…?

RANCHO MADELAINE, se lee en el cartel que cuelga entre los dos postes de madera que señalan la entrada a la propiedad.

_¡Carajo, carajo y mierda de caballo!_

Grantaire abre la cerca de una patada y, con su silla de montar sobre un hombro y la botella de whisky en la otra mano, pone rumbo a la casa que se divisa en la distancia.

Cerca de la casa hay un redil, y allí, en medio de la polvareda levantada por un par de docenas de caballos con emes en el culo, está ese Judas miserable, trotando de aquí para allá como si dijera “miradme, oh, miradme, soy tan guapo, con mi pelo dorado y mis ojazos azules y mis… y mi…”. ¡Bah!

Grantaire arroja al suelo su silla de montar, le da un trago a la botella inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que casi pierde el equilibrio, saca su revólver y…

_¡BANG!_

La tierra salta en pedazos bajo las pezuñas del pobre Bourbon, que se encabrita con un relincho y derriba a su jinete. Por suerte, lo único que un vaquero hace mejor que montar a caballo es caerse, así que Enjolras sale indemne. De momento.

―¡¡¡Rubio!!! ¡Rata asquerosa! ―vocifera Grantaire.

Confuso todavía tras la repentina caída, Enjolras mira en su dirección y lo ve. Cuando intenta levantarse, Grantaire le dispara otra vez.

_¡BANG!_

La segunda bala impacta en el suelo entre sus piernas, haciendo que Enjolras retroceda sobresaltado.

―¡Eso es, quédate ahí sentadito mientras hablamos! ¡Me debes cuatrocientos dólares, garrapata chupasangres! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a robarme mi…?!

_¡BANG!_

Grantaire se congela cuando su sombrero sale volando por los aires.

_Crac crac._

Y eso es el sonido que hace un rifle de repetición cuando se introduce otro cartucho en la recámara. Grantaire ya lo sabía y ahora también lo sabéis vosotros.

Grantaire espera un segundo por si ese cartucho está a punto de volarle los sesos, y sólo cuando constata que siguen dentro de su cabeza se decide a girarla unos grados para ver que hay una joven en la puerta de la casa. Lleva un vestido blanco, una bonita trenza con un lazo y un rifle Winchester 73 del ejército.

―¡Para tu información, no he fallado! ―le advierte la muchacha con el rifle apoyado en el hombro―. ¡Puedo volarte los piojos desde aquí si se me antoja! ¡Puedo volarles los piojos a tus piojos, así que yo de ti me largaría de aquí!

―Lo haría con mucho gusto, señora ―responde Grantaire―. Y me quitaría el sombrero también si no me hubieras ahorrado el esfuerzo, pero resulta que tu maridito me ha robado cuatrocientos dólares y una yegua que me gustaría recuperar, si no es mucha molestia.

―¡Chris! ―chilla Cosette, volviéndose hacia él y girando el cañón del rifle sin querer. Enjolras se detiene a medio intento de levantarse y vuelve a echar cuerpo a tierra―. ¿Es eso verdad?

―¡Pero no me apuntes a mí!

―¿¿Le has robado a un bandido?? ¿¿¿Te has vuelto loco de atar???

―¿A quién llamas bandido? ―se indigna Grantaire―. Ese de ahí es el bandido. ¡Ladrón! ¡Devuélveme mi dinero y mi yegua, hijo de…!

―¡Esa lengua! ―lo riñe Cosette, apuntándole otra vez.

―El dinero no es tuyo ―replica Enjolras con gran convicción y dignidad para alguien que está sentado de culo y que de milagro no ha caído sobre algún montón de caca de caballo―. ¡No es suyo! ―le explica a Cosette―. Se lo estafó al sheriff de San Antonio diciéndole que yo era un criminal.

―¿Estafarlo? ¡Ja! Debería haberle pedido más.

―¡Y él me robó el caballo primero! ¡Y luego voló una pared!

―¡Eso es! ―exclama Grantaire―. ¡Me juego el pescuezo y la reputación para salvar tu sucio pellejo de mofeta y así me lo agradeces! Así me lo agradece ―repite mirando a Cosette, que parece haberse convertido en árbitro y juez.

―Bueno, basta, ¡basta ya! ―zanja la joven―. Me da igual quién le robara primero a quién. Robar a la gente no está bien, no es cristiano, y NO se le roba a un bandido que luego te sigue hasta casa, Chris. Es de sentido común.

―¡Que no soy un bandido!

―¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Te ha dado demasiado el sol?

―Será por el agua oxigenada ―comenta Grantaire.

―Y en cuanto a ti ―prosigue Cosette, clavándole una mirada de desaprobación que lo obliga a tragar saliva―, vienes aquí borracho, gritando palabrotas y asustando a mis caballos. ¿Es que no tienes educación?

Enjolras frunce el ceño. Parece que entre las ofensas de Grantaire no está la de derribarle y dispararle a él.

―Mire, señora… ―empieza a decir Grantaire.

―¡No me vengas con “señora”! Coge tu yegua y lárgate antes de que te dispare por allanar mi propiedad.

―Eso no sería muy cristiano…

―Pero sería legal.

Sí, eso es verdad. Y también es verdad que ella tiene el rifle cargado que le está apuntando. En fin, tampoco es que Grantaire quisiera quedarse a almorzar.

―Bien ―gruñe, enfundando su revolver con brusquedad―. En ese caso, devolvedme mi dinero y me iré con viento fresco.

Es un decir, claro está. El sol está subiendo y hace un calor infernal.

―No tenemos tu dinero ―le dice Cosette.

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo has oído ―dice Enjolras, poniéndose de pie―. El dinero ya no está.

―¿Cómo que no está? ¿Quieres hacerme creer que te lo has gastado ya? ¿En qué? ¿En libros pretenciosos escritos en francés?

―Me lo han robado ―admite Enjolras.

Grantaire se queda mirándolo. Podría preguntarle si es una broma y hasta reírse a carcajadas, pero el caso es que lo cree. Y no tiene ninguna gracia.

―Pues entonces, mal asunto ―le dice muy serio―. Porque me debes cuatrocientos dólares y no pienso irme de este estercolero de pueblo sin ellos. 

―Pues procura ponerte cómodo, porque ni tengo tanto dinero ni te lo daría si lo tuviera.

―Ya lo creo que me pondré cómodo. ¡A tu cuenta! Y para que lo sepas, me gustan los colchones de plumas, los baños con sales y los filetes gordos y jugosos, y además bebo muuuuuucho de esto ―dice dándole una patada a la botella para enviarla rodando hasta Enjolras―. Gracias por el trago, _amigo_. Te espero en la cantina. ¡Y una cosa más! Como no aparezcas con mi dinero vendré a por ti, te entregaré al primer sheriff que vea y me sacaré otros quinientos.

Dicho esto, recoge su silla de montar y la arroja por encima de la valla de madera.

―Y devuélveme mi yegua o te ensillaré a ti, ¿me has oído?

♞

Ya es mediodía en Mediodía, y eso significa que ya se puede beber sin que el pastor y las mujeres sermoneen a los hombres, así que la cantina está bastante concurrida.

El Coronel Gillenormand y otros cuatro veteranos están sentados a una mesa contando batallitas; en otra están el herrero y el barbero, que se toma un traguito entre cliente y cliente de manera que los últimos de la tarde tienen suerte de no acabar degollados; al final de la barra se reúnen cuatro de los cinco hermanos Curly y varios mozos de su rancho, y en una mesa apartada el doctor Joly se está bebiendo un Jerez mientras juega al solitario. Y también está Grantaire, claro, atornillado a la barra desde que ha regresado. A Lulú y a Betsy no se las divisa, pero cualquier saloon que se precie tiene un par de señoritas llamadas así.

Todo transcurre con distendida normalidad, con la pianola sonando alegremente mientras Joe sirve ronda tras ronda, cuando llega un cliente más. Pero, oh, este es especial.

―¡Que me aspen! ¡Que me aspen! ¡Que me aspen!

Algunos alzan la mirada con curiosidad para ver por qué ese viejo turuleta de Pete quiere que lo aspen esta vez, y sus susurros y caras de incredulidad no tardan en llamar la atención del resto de la clientela hasta que todo el mundo está mirando hacia la puerta, algunos con la boca abierta. Las conversaciones se apagan lentamente y el silencio cae sobre la sala como un ladrillo cuando hasta la pianola deja de sonar. Es porque se le ha acabado el rollo, pero en qué momento tan perfecto para elevar el dramatismo.

¡Que los aspen a todos! ¡Pero si es…!

―¡Un negro! ―exclama el menor de los hermanos Curly.

―Sí, Tom, no estamos ciegos ―le dice uno de sus hermanos mayores.

―Pero… pero…

―Tú bebe y calla.

Los Curly nunca opinan sobre nada a menos que su madre les diga lo que deben opinar, y uno de ellos ya se llevó un bofetón ayer por ponerse en evidencia dándole la razón a Enjolras, así que hoy tienen la lección fresca.

Fingiendo no haber oído el comentario, el recién llegado cruza la sala ante las miradas hostiles o atónitas del resto de los clientela y se instala en la barra a medio camino entre los Curly y Grantaire, que no le ha echado más que una ojeada rápida. Es un hombre joven y va vestido de civil de cintura para arriba, pero lleva botas del ejército y los inconfundibles pantalones azules con franja amarilla. No hace falta ser un lince para saber qué mesa es la que acaba de levantarse al completo arrastrando las sillas.

―¿Qué te sirvo? ―le dice Joe al forastero.

―Whisky.

―Joe ―le advierte secamente el Coronel Gillenormand.

El barman se hace el sordo y le llena un vaso a su cliente.

―No quiero problemas, ¿entendido? ―le dice en voz baja.

―Tranquilo.

―Chico. ¡Oye, chico! ―llama el alcalde elevando la voz.

El forastero se gira hacia el pequeño batallón de infantería.

―¿Se dirige a mí, señor? ―pregunta en tono inocente, como si jamás en su vida lo hubieran llamado “chico”.

―Es Coronel ―lo corrige Gillenormand señalándose los galones, doblemente ofendido por el color de la piel de su interlocutor y por el de su pantalón―. No sé cómo serán las cosas en el cochino norte, pero en mi pueblo no permitimos que los…

―¿Su pueblo, _señor_? ―pregunta el joven con la misma inocencia de antes.

―¡Coronel! ―insiste Gillenormand, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su bastón―. En efecto, este es mi pueblo y yo soy su alcalde, así que…

―¡Ah! Pues precisamente quería hablar con usted ―lo interrumpe el forastero por segunda vez―. Verá, yo estaba de paso en San Antonio y el sheriff de allí me reclutó para perseguir a un fugitivo que…

Grantaire lo mira de reojo. Quizá vaya siendo hora de seguir al herrero y al barbero y salir a tomar el fresco.

―…y toooda la celda voló por los aires. Menudo panorama ―sigue diciendo el forastero―. Pero bueno, no lo aburriré a usted con detalles sin importancia. El caso es que mientras estaba allí oí que hace tiempo que están sin sheriff aquí, así que he venido a presentarme voluntario para el cargo.

Tom Curly escupe su cerveza por toda la barra mientras sus hermanos, que intentaban ir a lo suyo, alzan la mirada. Hasta Grantaire se atraganta un poco, y el Coronel Gillenormand y su batallón casi sufren un infarto colectivo.

―¡Paparruchas!

―¡Qué ultraje!

―¡Que me aspen! ―exclama Pete desde fuera.

―¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Una broma pesada? Conque te crees muy gracioso, ¿eh? Ya te enseñaré yo, negro deslenguado ―dice Gillenormand, agitando el bastón en su dirección.

―Oiga, no se pase ―interviene Joly.

―¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, matasanos?

―Otro maldito yanqui barriga azul ―farfullan sus viejos compañeros de armas.

―Pues ya no pienso ir a que me cure el lumbago.

―Cálmese, Coronel ―le pide Joe desde la barra―. ¿Por qué no se sientan todos y les sirvo una ronda a cuenta de la casa?

―¡Ja! De eso ni hablar. No hasta que eches a ese negro de aquí. No he dicho nada cuando ha entrado el mexicano, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¡Escupo sobre este cochino antro! ¡P…!

 _―No se le ocurra escupir en mi suelo_ ―dice una voz desde las escaleras que conducen al piso superior. Es una voz femenina, firme pero musical. De hecho, a su dueña se la conoce como Musichetta, y resulta que es mexicana también.

Y menuda compatriota es, piensa Grantaire. Por mujeres como esa ha visto organizarse unas peleas estupendas, no como esta. Esta apesta.

―Ahí estás, Jezabel ―dice Gillenormand―. Mucho estabas tardando en aparecer. Pon orden en tu negocio si no quieres que te lo cierre, mujer.

―¿Eso va a hacer? ―dice la joven mientras baja las escaleras caminando como una reina―. Pues le deseo buena suerte pidiendo el voto el año que viene.

―¡Cualquier hombre de bien me apoyará cuando proponga cerrar este tugurio lleno de escoria!

―Y si la escoria no pudiera beber aquí, Coronel, ¿dónde se tomaría su julepe de menta usted?

Oh, sí, Grantaire está enamorado. Y el matasanos. Y el aspirante a sheriff. Y los Curly. Y puede que hasta el Coronel.

―¡Mujerzuela diabólica! ―gruñe Gillenormand―. Este pueblo se va al traste y al Infierno. Las mujeres hacen lo que les da la real gana y ahora un sheriff negro… ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Vámonos, muchachos!

Después de que Gillenormand y sus muchachos (que entre todos suman medio milenio más o menos) salgan desfilando por la puerta y se alejen farfullando, Musichetta pasa detrás de la barra y coge una botella de los estantes de arriba, de esas polvorientas, y dos vasos.

―La casa invita a esta ―dice mientras le sirve un trago a Grantaire y otro al recién llegado, que le sonríe y alza su vaso.

―A su salud, señora.

―Es señorita.

―¡No me diga!

―Es la primera vez que una mujer tan guapa defiende mi honor ―comenta Grantaire.

―Eso será suponiendo que lo tengas, cazarrecompensas, y me parece mucho suponer ―le dice ella.

Bueno, piensa Grantaire mientras la ve alejarse hacia las mesas, por lo menos no lo ha llamado bandido. ¿Por qué será que todos piensan eso de él?

―Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ¿Ha dormido bien?

―De maravilla.

―Me alegro mucho. ¿Le apetece jugar una partida?

Grantaire y el forastero se quedan viendo cómo su admirada anfitriona se sienta a la mesa del médico y recoge las cartas para barajarlas con soltura.

―Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? ―le dice Grantaire a su compañero de barra.

―¿Yo? Nada.

Joe ha salido a cambiar el rollo de la pianola, que empieza a tocar una alegre tonadilla. Los Curly y compañía, más tranquilos ahora, piden otra ronda de bebidas.

―Así que cazarrecompensas, ¿eh? ―comenta el forastero mirando a Grantaire, que ha cogido un cigarro del cubilete que hay sobre la barra―. ¿Andas detrás de alguien?

―Sólo pasaba por aquí ―miente Grantaire.

―¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

Grantaire muerde y escupe la punta del cigarro antes de llevárselo a los labios.

―¿Por qué te interesa?

―Pues porque tengo que ganarme a esta gente, ¿comprendes? ―le explica el forastero―. Y que uno de los tuyos ande por aquí haciendo el trabajo del sheriff que no tienen… Eso no me conviene.

―Ya veo ―murmura Grantaire―. O sea, que no estabas bromeando para chinchar a los vejestorios. De verdad has venido a un pueblo que tiene la bandera confederada colgada en el ayuntamiento para presentarte a sheriff.

―En efecto.

Grantaire piensa en ello mientras le da una calada a su cigarro.

―No sé si eres un loco suicida o el tipo con más agallas que he conocido en mi vida. En cualquier caso, que tengas suerte.

―Ah, no, de eso me temo que ando un poco escaso ―se lamenta el forastero mientras se acerca y le ofrece la mano―. Me llamo Lesgles.

―R ―dice Grantaire, estrechándole la mano.

―¿Es un apodo?

―Algo así.

―A mí en el ejército me llamaban el Águila de Meaux.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Es una larga historia. Graciosa… si no te ha pasado a ti. Pero mis amigos me llaman Bossuet.

Puede que, a estas alturas, hayáis oído sonar varias veces la campana del destino. Bien, pues aquí va una más.

_DANG._


	6. Dos hombres y un destino

Enjolras ha estado pensando.

Se ha pasado media noche sentado en el escalón del porche oyendo cantar a los grillos, y la otra media mirando el techo de su cuarto y oyendo los mismos grillos, pero más lejanos. Ahora está en la cocina comiendo huevos revueltos con la mirada perdida.

―¿Quieres más café? ―le pregunta Cosette.

―Hum.

―Vaya, se ha enfriado. Lo calentaré.

―Hum.

―Creo que mi yegua ha perdido una herradura ―comenta la joven mientras pone la cafetera al fuego―. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo después?

―Hum.

Cosette suspira para sus adentros y se pone a recoger la sartén sucia y las cáscaras de huevo mientras se calienta el café.

―No le des más vueltas, Chris. Ni siquiera creo que vuelva, y si lo hace, ya lo arreglaremos. Que se lleve un caballo o lo que sea. Total, ya nos han robado seis.

_Crg, crg, crg…_

Cosette se gira para mirarlo. No, Enjolras no está rechinando los dientes. Está masticando el trocito de cáscara que se le cayó en los huevos sin inmutarse.

―¿Sabes? ―ensaya la muchacha―. He estado pensando en lo que dijo Gillenormand y creo que tiene razón: deberíamos casarnos tú y yo.

―Hum.

_¡Ay, por el amor de Dios!_

Cosette deja la sartén y se seca las manos en el delantal. Que la friegue él.

―Me voy a trabajar.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Tendrá que fregarla ella después.

♘

Enjolras también tiene trabajo que hacer, igual que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo. Todos se han levantado antes del amanecer para cuidar de sus ranchos, trabajar sus infértiles tierras y sacar a pastar a su flaco ganado. Los negocios han abierto temprano, las mujeres han ido a hacer la compra y el barbero ya está afeitando entre trago y trago. ¿Y para qué? Ninguno de ellos ahorrará nunca ni un mísero centavo. La paz y la prosperidad de Mediodía son cosa del pasado. La vida allí ha sido difícil desde que Enjolras puede recordar, y desde que el alcalde y el sheriff desaparecieron la situación no ha hecho más que empeorar.

Así que Enjolras ha estado pensando. Y cuando a un Enjolras se le ocurren ideas, los habitantes de Mediodía tiemblan.

―¡Oh, no! Ahí viene de nuevo.

Una ventana se cierra con estrépito y las mujeres que charlaban en la puerta de la tienda se meten dentro arrastrando a sus hijas con ellas. A Enjolras ni siquiera le molesta. Lo que sí le molesta, y mucho, es la bandera que ondea en el ayuntamiento.

―Pete ―llama mientras desmonta frente al saloon―, déjame un momento la escopeta.

El viejo se la entrega y, desde allí mismo, Enjolras apunta a la ventana del ayuntamiento.

_¡BANG, BANG!_

El primer disparo astilla el asta y el segundo lo arranca de cuajo derribando la bandera, que cae a la calle polvorienta.

―¡Que me aspen!

¡Misión cumplida!, se felicita Enjolras. Y esta vez ese terco vejestorio no la volverá a izar en cuanto se dé la vuelta porque piensa llevársela y quemarla. Si Gillenormand quiere seguir reivindicando los Estados Confederados del Sur tendrá que coserse otra bandera.

Enjolras la arranca del asta y se la echa al hombro como si fuera una pieza de caza. Luego regresa sobre sus pasos para devolverle a Pete la escopeta y empuja las puertas del saloon con decisión.

Como pensaba, allí está ese estúpido cazarrecompensas, bebiendo a las diez de la mañana y jugando a las cartas con el médico charlatán que lo interrumpió el otro día y con un joven de raza negra al que Enjolras no ha visto nunca, así que no entiende por qué éste se queda mirándolo de esa manera tan… tan… Grantaire, que también lo ha visto entrar, se lleva una mano a la frente y niega con la cabeza.

 _¡Oh!,_ piensa Enjolras cuando le llega la iluminación.

―¡Oh, no, no, no, no…! ―dice mientras intenta desembarazarse de la bandera, pero es demasiado tarde: Bossuet ha soltado las cartas de un manotazo y se ha puesto de pie, y mientras tanto la condenada bandera se le ha enredado en el cuello como si quisiera vengarse de él―. Escucha, ya sé lo que parece esto pero yo… ―trata de explicar Enjolras mientras Bossuet se acerca a grandes pasos.

Bossuet es un muchacho amigable y calmado, pero hoy _alguien_ lo ha convencido para echar un traguito por la mañana temprano y este es el resultado.

―¡Los paletos de este pueblo ya me tenéis harto! ―exclama, agarrando la bandera con ambas manos y zarandeando a Enjolras―. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a beber aquí, a trabajar aquí y a vivir donde yo quiera. En realidad tengo más, porque mis antepasados se dejaron la piel trabajando para levantar esta nación. ¿Qué hicieron los tuyos además de manejar el látigo? ¿Qué has hecho tú, eh? ¿EH? ¿EEEH? ―dice acercándose cada vez más a Enjolras hasta aplastar su nariz contra la de él.

Enjolras parece a punto de echarse a llorar. La verdad es que no ha tenido una vida fácil: su madre lo abandonó, su padre murió endeudado por estafador, le han robado más veces de las que puede contar y desde que trabaja como vaquero se ha roto casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero esto es lo PEOR que le ha pasado nunca.

―Perdón por interrumpir…

La voz de Grantaire suena como la de Dios en ese momento.

―Disculpa, Bossuet, pero es que este me debe dinero ―dice metiendo los brazos entre ambos y abriéndolos para separarlos―. Así que, si no te importa sacudirle después...

Bossuet retrocede y lo suelta, pero no regresa a su mesa sin antes señalarse los ojos con dos dedos y señalar luego a Enjolras, que se siente miserable y pequeño.

―De verdad que esto es un terrible malentendido ―le dice a Grantaire, porque Bossuet ya se ha ido.

―Y más terrible va a ser. Tienes suerte de que ese otro arregle dientes ―suspira Grantaire mientras le quita la bandera de encima―. Bonito vestido. El rojo te favorece.

―Si me dejara explicarle…

―Sí, sí, vale. ¿Tienes mi dinero? ―lo corta Grantaire, tirando la bandera al suelo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Enjolras. Se ha olvidado del asunto por completo―. Ah, no, pero…

―¿Necesitas más tiempo?

―No voy a darte dinero ―le deja claro Enjolras.

―Entiendo ―murmura Grantaire―. Bueno, pues si esas tenemos, ejem… ¡OYE! ¡ _“ESE NEGRO”_ TIENE NOMBRE! ¡SE LLAMA BOSSUET Y RESULTA QUE ES AMIGO MÍO, ASÍ QUE…!

―Vale, vale, vale ―dice Enjolras atropelladamente, levantando las manos en gesto de paz mientras ve cómo Bossuet vuelve a erguir la espalda bruscamente, aunque Joly lo sujeta impidiendo que se levante―. Hablemos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha…

Enjolras hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor. En el bar sólo están ellos y Joe, secando vasos con su habitual cara de póker, pero Enjolras no se fía, así que agarra del brazo a Grantaire y se lo lleva a la sala de juego continua, separada del salón por una cortina. Esta pequeña sala rara vez se utiliza y las pocas mesas que hay tienen las sillas encima.

―Escucha ―empieza de nuevo en la relativa privacidad de este lugar―, no podría darte cuatrocientos dólares ni aunque quisiera. Gano cinco a la semana, ¿comprendes?

―Eso haberlo pensando antes de…

―Déjame terminar ―lo corta Enjolras―. No voy a darte dinero, pero puedo ofrecerte algo mejor.

Grantaire se queda mirándolo con los párpados entornados.

―Continúa.

―Entrégame.

―Hum… ¿Qué?

―A un sheriff. A cualquier sheriff, como dijiste ayer. Cobras la recompensa, luego me sacas y nos la repartimos. ¿Qué me dices?

―Jejeje… ¿Qué?

―Sé que parece una locura ―dice Enjolras, empezando a caminar por la sala llevado por las inquietas alas del entusiasmo―, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que funcionará. Funcionó la primera vez. Y será aún más sencillo si yo colaboro, ¿no crees?

―Madre mía…

―Solo tendríamos que evitar Dodge City y… San Felipe, creo recordar. Cualquier ciudad donde hayan visto a ese tal “Cierra el Pico”. Y San Antonio, claro. Y tampoco pueden ser ciudades grandes porque entonces te costaría más sacarme. Se me ocurre…

―Alto, alto, ¡ _so_ , vaquero! ―le dice Grantaire, levantando las manos―. Empieza otra vez desde la parte de “sé que parece una locura”.

Enjolras se cruza de brazos. Tampoco es que esperara convencerlo tan rápido, pero no importa. Sabe que es una buena idea y está preparado para defenderla. 

―¿Cuál es el problema?

Grantaire niega con la cabeza como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

―Mira, rubio, ya sé que estar sin blanca es muy duro. ¿Pero estafar al Gobierno? ¿En serio? Lo dijiste tú, si mal no recuerdo.

Enjolras frunce el ceño. No le gusta que lo llamen estafador, pero…

―Y tú dijiste que el Gobierno no hacía nada por mí ―le recuerda―. Y tenías razón.

Grantaire todavía no lo sabe, pero haría bien en atesorar esa frase porque no la oirá muy a menudo en el futuro.

―Nadie hace nada por este pueblo y _por eso_ han desaparecido tus cuatrocien... _los_ cuatrocientos dólares ―se corrige Enjolras, manteniéndose firme en su defensa de que deberían habérselos repartido―. A nadie le importa lo que pase aquí.

―Pero a ti sí…

―¡A mí sí! Alguien tiene que hacer algo. Y si para hacerlo tengo que…

―¿Delinquir?

Enjolras se escoge de hombros.

―Si quieres llamarlo así.

―Es que se llama así ―trata de hacerlo entender Grantaire―. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí, pero lo que yo hago está dentro de la ley, ¿comprendes? No soy un criminal.

―No, tú persigues criminales ―responde Enjolras, recordando su conversación de la otra noche.

―Exacto.

―¿Y qué pasa con los que vienen aquí a robar?

―Ah, bueno, déjame explicarte la diferencia. ―Grantaire se acerca a la mesa que está junto a Enjolras y dibuja el símbolo del dólar en el polvo de la superficie―. Los tipos que yo persigo valen di-ne-ro. Pero los rateros que vienen a sitios como este en los que no hay ni donde caerse muerto, esos valen… Nada. Cero ―dice dibujando un círculo y convirtiéndolo en una carita enfadada.

―¿Y te da igual lo que hayan hecho? ―pregunta Enjolras, alzando la mirada. Grantaire se la devuelve en la escasa distancia que los separa.

―Si no valen nada, mucho no habrán hecho, ¿no crees? Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta…

―Ya me has respondido.

―¡Me importa menos que un pedo de burro! ―dice Grantaire tercamente. Luego coge una silla polvorienta de encima de la mesa, se aleja unos pasos y la planta en el suelo para sentarse en ella. Enjolras empieza a hacerse una idea bastante clara de a qué se enfrenta.

―Entonces no eres un criminal, pero tampoco un agente de la ley ―comenta.

―¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea?

―Te juegas la vida y atrapas a gente que te dispara sin miramientos… Por dinero.

―Sí ―gruñe Grantaire, que empieza a parecer un poco fastidiado por su buena memoria―. ¿Y qué?

―Pues que yo te ofrezco ganarlo sin correr riesgos. ―Enjolras coge otra silla y se sienta frente a él a horcajadas del respaldo―. ¿No quieres vivir más? A ti te gusta vivir bien. Dormir sobre plumas y bañarte y comer bistecs…

―¿Has ido apuntando todo lo que he dicho en algún sitio?

―Dijiste que me entregarías por otros quinientos.

―Pero no lo dije en serio.

―¿Era un farol? ―pregunta Enjolras, inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

―Rubio ―le dice Grantaire, inclinándose a su vez hasta que sus caras están tan cerca que solo tiene que susurrar―, yo me juego el cuello si hace falta, pero hay una cosa que no me arriesgo a perder.

―¿Y qué es?

―La reputación ―le aclara Grantaire―. ¿Sabes lo fácil que es cruzar la línea cuando haces lo que yo hago? ¿Crees que no me han hecho ofertas mejores? ¿Incluso _mucho_ mejores? ―añade mirándolo de arriba abajo.

―Ya veo ―murmura Enjolras―. No quieres hacer algo que consideras “malo” por si te descubren, no porque esté mal.

Grantaire le sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa amigable.

―¿No se te cansa el brazo de dar con el mazo, señoría?

―Sólo intento entender tu sistema de valores.

―¿Por qué?

―Para ver si puedo chantajearte ―le suelta Enjolras a bocajarro. Y está claro que puede, pero no quería tener que llegar a eso. Grantaire se ha puesto mortalmente serio―. ¿Y si vuelvo a San Antonio y le cuento al sheriff lo que has hecho?

Grantaire le echa una ojeada nerviosa a la cortina que los separa de la sala contigua.

―¿Y si te mato aquí y ahora mismo? ―sisea.

Enjolras ya se esperaba algo como eso.

―Eso también es un farol. Tú no eres un criminal y yo tampoco lo soy, así que no me vas a disparar.

Y eso es un farol más. Enjolras no lo conoce lo suficiente como para estar completamente seguro, pero está dispuesto a arriesgar.

―Me parece que yo también empiezo a entender algo de tus valores ―le dice Grantaire con desprecio―. Primero me robas y me dejas sin caballo en mitad del jodido desierto y ahora intentas chantajearme, pero ¡eh, no pasa nada porque es por una buena causa! Menuda pieza. No me extraña que tus conciudadanos te detesten.

―¿Cómo dices? ―pregunta Enjolras con estupor, siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando él se levanta bruscamente.

―Oh, sí, Joly me ha contado lo de tu discursito de reclutamiento _. ¡A las armas, granjeros! ¡Seguidme todos a la libertad o a la muerte!_ ―exclama mientras se pasea por la habitación haciendo aspavientos teatrales―. Pero bueno, ¿tú en qué mundo vives?

―¡Si todavía no lo sabes, quédate un par de días y lo verás! ―dice Enjolras, poniéndose en pie con tanta brusquedad que su silla cae al suelo. 

―Pero mira que eres egocéntrico. ¿Crees que no hay cientos de agujeros como este por ahí? Si esto te parece malo, deberías ver el sitio donde yo nací.

―Pero ya no vives allí, ¿verdad? ―replica Enjolras mientras Grantaire camina alrededor de la mesa de la ruleta sin perderlo de vista―. Ahora vas de aquí para allá ganándote bien la vida sin preocuparte por nadie más.

―Eso es justo lo que hago. ¡Y si tú fueras listo harías lo mismo! ―dice Grantaire, plantando las manos en la mesa con brusquedad. Enjolras planta las suyas al otro lado. 

―¡Y si ti te importara algo más que…!

―Pero no me importa, rubio, soy un mercenario, como tú mismo has insinuado. Ya que lo tienes tan claro, deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de hacer tratos conmigo. Porque, dime, ¿qué pasa si accedo a este absurdo plan tuyo y te entrego, pero como me has cabreado con este sucio chantaje rastrero, decido no sacarte y me largo con toda la pasta mientras tú me ves cabalgar hacia el horizonte desde tu celda con barrotes? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Enjolras se queda mirándolo, consciente de que no tiene respuesta para eso. ¿Por qué no tiene respuesta para eso? Intenta no mostrarse contrariado, pero su obstinado silencio es toda la munición que Grantaire necesita.

―Ni siquiera habías considerado esa posibilidad, ¿eh? ―dice, tirándole a la cara una sonrisa cínica. Enjolras endereza la espalda y se cruza de brazos.

―Me arriesgaré.

―Yo no ―dice Grantaire―. Si quieres delatarme, no hace falta que vayas hasta San Antonio. Ahí mismo tienes a uno que conoce al sheriff, aunque no creo que quiera hablar contigo.

Es un farol, piensa Enjolras. Está fingiendo que le da igual, pero nooo. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Grantaire lo está mirando sin parpadear, igual que Enjolras a él. Él también cree que va de farol, ¿verdad?

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Enjolras da un paso en dirección a la cortina. Grantaire se mueve de inmediato como para impedírselo, pero se congela al ver que no va más lejos. Enjolras sonríe muy levemente frente a su expresión resentida. Grantaire se ha descubierto, pero nadie va ganando la partida. Están en un callejón sin salida.

―Juegas sucio, rubio ―lo acusa Grantaire.

―¿Tú crees?

Enjolras coge de improviso la bola de la ruleta y se la lanza. Grantaire la atrapa al vuelo.

―Pero si yo estuviera armado, ahora mismo serías mi prisionero ―dice Enjolras, recordando la artimaña de la botella―. Yo también aprendo.

―Ya veo…

―Está bien, basta de jugar sucio. Juguemos limpiamente.

Grantaire le lanza una mirada interrogante. Enjolras baja los ojos hacia la ruleta situada entre ellos.

―¿En serio? ―dice Grantaire, sonriendo con sorna―. No pareces de los que juegan. Ni siquiera vienes mucho por aquí, según me cuentan.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te da miedo perder?

―No me haría feliz ―admite Grantaire―. Y tampoco sé qué sacaría yo si ganara. Tú sabes lo que quieres…

―Mil dólares ―dice Enjolras, serio―. Si vamos al cincuenta por ciento, eso son dos mil, así que tenemos que hacerlo cuatro veces.

―Hacer ¿qué? ―dice Grantaire en tono inocente.

―Hacerme pasar por un criminal.

―Ajá. Claro. Cuatro veces ―repite Grantaire en el tono que se usa para darles la razón a los locos―. ¿Y si gano yo?

―Si ganas tú, me olvido de lo que ha pasado y te devuelvo los cuatrocientos dólares.

―Ya... ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

―Pues trabajando, ¿tú que crees? Aunque tarde… ―Enjolras hace cálculos.

―Ochenta ―dice Grantaire con los ojos en blanco.

―¡Eso iba a decir! ―replica Enjolras, irritado―. Ochenta semanas.

―Eso es casi un año y medio. A saber dónde estoy para entonces. A lo mejor ya estoy muerto.

―Pues pagaré una estatua para tu tumba.

―¿Ecuestre? ―sonríe Grantaire.

―¿Juegas o no?

Grantaire lo mira durante unos segundos. Después empieza a negar con la cabeza como si no entendiera por qué le sigue el juego.

―Elige un maldito color.

―Rojo ―dice Enjolras, dedicándole una miradita resentida―. Por lo visto, me favorece.

―El negro no os gusta mucho por aquí, ¿eh? ―contraataca Grantaire.

―¡Ya te he dicho que eso ha sido un malentendido!

―Tira de una maldita vez.

Grantaire tiene la bola en la mano, así que Enjolras se inclina sobre la ruleta mientras él apoya la bola en la parte exterior.

―A la vez, ¿eh? ―le advierte Grantaire―. No más trucos de tramposo. Uno, dos…

Enjolras hace girar la ruleta al tiempo que Grantaire lanza la bola en la dirección apuesta. La bolita da vueltas, vueltas y vueltas por el anillo exterior antes de caer dentro de la ruleta y empezar a saltar por las casillas rojas y negras.

_Tatatatatatatatac… tac… tac…_

_Tac._

La ruleta sigue girando, pero la bola se ha detenido. ¿A qué no sabéis en qué color? ¿Y a que no adivináis quién sonríe y quién no? Tiene una sonrisa asquerosamente bonita, encima.

―¿Cuándo nos vamos, _socio_?

―Tendría que haberte tirado al pozo.

Y así llegamos al final del primer acto y comienza la verdadera aventura de nuestros héroes de ambigua moralidad. El momento bien merece que suene la campana del destino, ¿verdad?

_DANG_

♞

Pero esperad, porque (epílogo) el eco de esta campana llega bastante lejos; en concreto, hasta la ciudad de Santa Fe. Allí, en la estación de ferrocarril, hay un grupo de hombres esperando el tren. Son más de las doce del mediodía, según el reloj del andén, y el jefe de estación no deja de mirar con nerviosismo las agujas desde su garita, donde se ha encerrado desde que estos tipos han hecho su aparición. Son cinco en total y, de momento, parecen tranquilos, pero con esta clase de gente nunca se sabe qué esperar, así que el hombrecillo está sudando la gota gorda y rezando por que el tren no se retrase más.

No parece necesario describir las botas, las espuelas, los sombreros y el resto del atuendo de estos personajes, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que en el Oeste abundan los tipos como ellos, pero a estos ya los conocemos. Se hacen llamar Patron-Minette y son una banda de número variable porque, en su profesión, no es raro pasar una temporadita entre rejas o una más larga en el cementerio. Los cinco que están hoy aquí han venido cabalgando hasta Santa Fe para esperar el tren, y mientras esperan, para matar el tiempo, dos de ellos se están echando la siesta bajo los sombreros mientras otro se entretiene tallando sus iniciales en un poste de madera con un cuchillo del tamaño de un remo.

―O sea, que ahora tenemos que llamarlo “Harmónica” Lemer ―comenta un cuarto mientras se limpia la roña de debajo de las uñas con los dientes de oro.

Porque, efectivamente, el quinteto se completa con un grandullón que está tumbado en un banco tocando la harmónica. Muy mal, por cierto.

―Es mejor que “Banjo” Lemer, al menos ―dice el del cuchillo grande, que también tiene un parche en el ojo derecho, aunque no sabemos si ambas cosas están relacionadas entre sí. Es un tipo alto y larguilucho con aspecto de insecto palo y una mirada rara en su único ojo sano. Las iniciales que está tallando (B.B.) corresponden a Bart Babet, aunque es más conocido como “Comehígados”. Su compañero de los dientes de oro es Howard “Humble” Claquesous, enseguida veréis por qué.

―No sé yo. En mi _humilde_ opinión, el banjo se le daba mejor.

―Eso haberlo pensado antes de usarlo como cachiporra contra ese crupier ―se queja el grandullón de la harmónica, cuyo nombre completo (James Gueulemer) sólo lo utiliza su madre cuando se enfada con él―. ¡Y no os creáis que desde aquí no os oigo, porque os oigo muy bien!

―Sí, sí ―suspira uno de los gemelos MacIlicudy desde debajo de su sombrero.

―Y nosotros a ti ―dice el otro.

―HAHAHAHA.

―Mira, Jimmy, no te vamos a llamar Harmónica sólo porque toques la harmónica, ¿vale? ―le dice Claquesous―. Por mí, puedes seguir soplando esa cosa hasta que se te salgan los sesos por la nariz, ponerte todos los sombreros ridículos que quieras y comerte otros cincuenta huevos duros, pero no te vamos a llamar Huevos Duros Lemer por lo que ya te expliqué y porque esto de los nombres no funciona así.

―¡Pero no es justo! ―se queja amargamente Gueulemer sentándose en el banco, que cruje bajo ciento treinta kilos de músculo―. Todos los demás tenéis apodos. Yo también quiero ser algo.

―Ya eres algo ―dice uno de los MacIlicudy.

―Eres estúpido ―dice el otro.

―¡AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Los MacIlicudy no le caen bien a nadie. Se creen muy graciosos con sus chistes facilones y no se dan cuenta de que nadie les ríe las gracias porque ya se las ríen ellos solos y a carcajadas. Además, eso de que se terminen las frases el uno al otro da grima, pero hasta ellos dos tienen apodos: sus compañeros los llaman Tex y Mex, aunque no son ni de Texas ni de México, sino de Vermont, donde sus padres tienen una granja de vacas lecheras. Sus verdaderos nombres son Ben y Jerry.

Gueulemer los mira con resentimiento. Se está esforzando mucho por labrarse un nombre propio, pero no es tan fácil como parece. Empezó haciéndose llamar Dinamita Lemer, pero aquello digamos que no acabó bien. Después optó por algo más original y se hizo llamar Gentleman Lemer: se puso un sombrerito redondo que no le cabía en la cabezota y se pasó un mes hablando con acento de lechuguino del Este, pero todo el mundo se reía de él y al final acabó dándole un buen mamporro a uno de los MacIlicudy. De modo que se hizo llamar “Te meto un buen mamporro” Lemer, pero eso causó que se llevara un bofetón cada vez que se presentaba a una señorita porque la palabra “mamporro” resulta confusa y tampoco conviene ir por ahí amenazando con meterle nada a nadie, ni siquiera aunque albergues esa esperanza, porque hasta las señoritas llamadas Lulú o Betsy exigen cierto nivel de caballerosidad.

Así que todavía es Lemer a secas, Jimmy para sus amigos, y nada más.

_¡CHU CHUUUUUUU!_

Aquí llega el tren. El jefe de estación se seca el sudor con un pañuelo y da gracias al Señor mientras los cinco hombres se ponen de pie y se acercan al andén caminando con despatarrada parsimonia. A lo lejos ya se divisa la locomotora, que se aproxima dejado a su paso una humareda blanca.

_Chaca-chaca, chaca-chaca, chaca-chaca… ¡IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Los frenos se accionan con un chirrido ensordecedor hasta que el tren queda detenido en la vía.

―¡Santa Fe! ¡Viajeros a Santa Fe! ―se oye anunciar al revisor que va recorriendo los vagones.

Media docena de personas se apea del tren. Brillantes botines de hombre, botas gastadas de trabajo y elegantes zapatos de mujer bajan los escalones antes de que lo hagan unas botas de montar… de piel de serpiente.

_Cling, cling…_

Las espuelas de plata brillan al sol del mediodía cuando este recién llegado pisa el andén como pisaría sus dominios recién conquistados un rey. Este príncipe del Oeste es Clyde Montparnasse, el joven más guapo que hayáis visto desde… desde… la escena anterior a esta, supongo, y aunque podría aspirar a muchos nombres estupendos, como “Serpiente”, o “El Botas” u “Ojos de Ángel”, que sería un nombre alucinante, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya, que me cuelguen si no es Clyde el Fugitivo ―comenta Claquesous mientras el grupo se aproxima.

―¡Cierra el pico, Howard! ―gruñe Montparnasse―. Me duele la espalda y tengo el culo hecho polvo. Llevadme a algún sitio donde hagan un café decente.

―No sabemos si eso es prudente, Clyde ―dice uno de los MacIlicudy.

―Sí, Clyde, podría ser una imprudencia ―asiente el otro, y que no se echen ambos a reír es una señal muy poco prometedora. 

Montparnasse los mira a los cinco y repara en sus expresiones hostiles y en sus ceños fruncidos.

―¿Qué mosca os ha picado? ―exige saber―. ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas, eh?

―Dijiste que te ibas a casa de tu tía hasta que las cosas se calmaran ―le recuerda Babet.

―¿Y?

―¿Y desde cuándo vive tu tía en San Antonio, Clyde? ―dice un MacIlicudy.

―Sí, Clyde, ¿desde cuándo?

―¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

―Si quieres ir por tu cuenta, por nosotros no hay problema ―dice Claquesous―. Pero humildemente creo que te has pasado de listo, y perdona que te lo diga.

Montparnasse no entiende nada, pero no está de humor para adivinanzas.

―Si me estáis acusando de algo, escupidlo de una vez.

Claquesous mira a su alrededor para comprobar que el resto de viajeros se ha ido y que el andén está vacío. El tren ya ha partido.

―Jimmy ―dice secamente.

Ceñudo, Gueulemer se saca del bolsillo un papel doblado.

―¿Eso qué diablos es? ―pregunta Montparnasse, desconfiado.

―Lee.

Montparnasse le arranca de la mano el papel y lo despliega con brusquedad. Se trata de un cartel nuevecito, impreso hace muy poco.

**SE BUSCA**

Clyde Montparnasse, alias “Cierra el Pico”

Miembro de la banda de Patron-Minette

Por los delitos de:

Asalto a la diligencia de San Felipe

Robo de ganado

Intento de atraco a un banco de Dodge City

Evasión de la comisaría de San Antonio con graves daños a la propiedad municipal

Se ofrece a quien lo capture una recompensa de

**800$**

―¿¿¿Pero qué…???


	7. Por algunos dólares más

Esto es Rock Canyon, un pueblecito bastante tranquilo a la orilla del Río Grande. Acaban de dar las doce del mediodía (¡viva!) y el sheriff Joe (no es el mismo Joe que Joe el sheriff de San Antonio ni que Joe el barman) está a punto de celebrarlo dándole un traguito a la botella que tiene en el cajón del escritorio, cuando alguien abre la puerta de su oficina de una patada.

Joe cierra el cajón de golpe y se levanta.

―¡Ah, R! ―dice, aliviado―. Me habías asustado. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

―He estado mejor, Joe, he estado mejor ―responde Grantaire con los dientes apretados mientras entra cargando con Enjolras, que va a necesitar algunas clases de interpretación si tienen que hacer esto tres veces más.

―Suéltamesuéltame ―está diciendo en tono plano mientras patalea como uno de esos juguetes de cuerda―. Te equivocas de persona, hijo de… ¡AU! ―exclama cuando su cabeza choca contra el marco de la puerta―. Lo has hecho a propósito, maldito…

―¡Cierra el pico, “Cierra el Pico”! ―le dice Grantaire mientras Enjolras intenta patearlo de una forma más convincente ahora.

―¡No me digas que has atrapado a ese granuja escurridizo! ―dice Joe, intrigado, rodeando a Grantaire para inspeccionar a su cautivo―. ¡Caray! Vaya, vaya con el guapito. La de jovencitas que van a llorar cuando te pongamos a la sombra, chaval. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía ese montón de pelo ―dice con nostalgia―. Buenos tiempos… Eh, un momento.

Grantaire suspira para sus adentros. Parece que van a tener que hacer el numerito completo.

―¿Ese Cierra el Pico no es moreno? ―pregunta Joe.

Grantaire deja a Enjolras en el suelo y lo sujeta por la soga que le rodea el cuerpo.

―Se habrá teñido para disfrazarse ―dice, inspeccionándole el pelo―. Hay mujeres que lo hacen.

―Dirás mujerzuelas, jaja.

―Jeje.

―¡Eh! Eso es muy ofensivo ―replica Enjolras.

―¿Para ti o para ellas? ―dice Grantaire mientras se descuelga del hombro las alforjas de Enjolras y rebusca en su interior―. ¡Ajá! Lo que pensaba ―exclama sacando un frasco de agua oxigenada.

Joe se queda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―No sé yo, R ―murmura, poco convencido―. Ahora que me fijo, no es igual que en el retrato. ¿Estás seguro de que es él?

―¡Segurísimo!

―Ya le he dicho que no soy ningún bandido ―protesta Enjolras, siguiendo el guion―. Me llamo em… John Smith, eso es, y soy un…

―Un honrado granjero, sí, sí. Eso dicen todos, ¿eh, Joe?

―Bueno… Bueno, sí ―admite Joe, pensativo―. Pero mira cómo va vestido. ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un bandido así de…?

―¿Andrajoso? ¿Harapiento? ―lo ayuda Grantaire.

―¡Oye!

―Eso mismo me pregunto yo ―sigue diciendo―. Pero respóndeme a esto, bandido. Si no eres Montparnasse Cierra el Pico, ¿cómo es que tu caballo tiene una eme en el culo, eh?

Enjolras hace un mohín de disgusto y se niega a responder. Grantaire le da una patada en el pie.

―Vaya, eres muy perspicaz ―dice Enjolras a regañadientes―. Pero eso no prueba nada.

Intrigado, Joe se asoma al cristal de la puerta de su oficina para echarle un vistazo al caballo.

―Ese animal es del rancho Madelaine, de Mediodía ―adivina por la forma de la marca en cuestión.

 _Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!,_ se lamenta Grantaire. _Esto no puede salir bien._

―Te advertí que no dijeras nada del caballo ―sisea Enjolras.

―Cállate, cállate.

Los dos vuelven a sus posiciones iniciales como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Joe se gira y regresa sobre sus pasos.

―Cómo mínimo, es un ladrón de ganado ¿Qué más hay ahí dentro? ―pregunta, señalando con el mentón las alforjas que Grantaire lleva al hombro.

―Pues em… ya sabes ―responde él―. Trastos para acampar y… y poco más.

―¿No hay dinero?

―¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un par de sacas con el símbolo del dólar y un antifaz? Jaja.

Joe no le ríe la gracia. Está un poco escamado.

―¿Ni siquiera hay armas?

―Um, sí, eso sí que es raro ―admite Grantaire, mortificado―. Está claro que este está sin blanca. Imagino que habrá empeñado el revólver junto con las botas buenas y la ropa sin remiendos… ¡Ay!

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Joe.

―Nada ―contesta Grantaire, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor en el dedo gordo del pie―. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Lo quieres o se lo llevo a Joe Jackson de Rock Ridge?

―No sé, no sé ―medita Joe (Joe el de aquí), mirándolo bien―. Es que no lo veo claro.

―Será porque es miope ―protesta Enjolras, sacando la artillería pesada―. ¿No ve que se ha confundido? ¡Suélteme de una vez y deténgalo a él, sheriff inepto y… y estúpido!

―Uuuh, menudo carácter ―dice Joe sacudiendo la mano―. Me recuerda a mi mujer.

―Más quisieras ―dice Grantaire.

―¿Queréis dejar en paz a las mujeres? ―protesta Enjolras, pero Joe es un tipo alegre (con un poco de ayuda de lo que hay en el cajón) y cuando empieza le cuesta parar.

―También es verdad, jaja. Mi Patty ha ganado unos kilitos estos últimos años, y eso que ya era una moza robusta cuando nos casamos.

―Entonces será el doble de mujer que este, jejeje ―ríe Grantaire.

―Y el triple, jajaja.

―¡Basta ya!

―Al menos no llevará el pelo teñido como una fulanilla de Kansas City.

―JAAAAAJAJAJAJA.

―¡¡¡Cerrad el pico!!! ―grita Enjolras. La verdad es que no esperaba que lo hicieran, pero…

Ahora los dos están muy callados, mirándolo. Enjolras los mira alternativamente a ambos.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta―. ¡Ah! ―Enjolras no es muy rápido que digamos―. Em… ¡Oh, vaya! Me habéis pillado.

Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco. Van a tener que trabajar muuucho en el papel, pero…

―Bueno, supongo que podría ser él ―decide Joe.

Tampoco está tan mal para ser la primera vez.

Joe regresa a su escritorio y rebusca en el cajón, que tintinea de forma sospechosa.

―Me temo que tendré que ir al banco, R, no tengo ochocientos dólares aquí.

Grantaire y Enjolras se miran entre ellos.

―¿Ochocien…? ―empieza a decir Grantaire―. Ejem… Claro, sí, ochocientos. Ocho cero cero. ―A él tampoco le van a dar un premio de esos que ganarán dentro de cien años tipos mucho más guapos por hacer de él―. Bueno, no hay prisa. Estaré por aquí todo el día… comiéndome un filete del tamaño de Texas y disfrutando de la vida ―añade mirando a Enjolras, que está a punto de pasar una tarde muy distinta.

―Entonces te veré en la cantina ―le dice Joe alegremente mientras coge el manojo de llaves―. Supongo que podría tomarme una copita ya que paso por allí. Invitas tú, ¿no?

―Digamos que Cierra el Pico nos invita a los dos, jaja.

―Jeje ―ríe Joe mientras agarra de la cuerda a un receloso Enjolras―. Venga, chaval, vamos a ponerte cómodo.

―Hasta la vista, rubio ―le dice Grantaire, guiñándole un ojo desde la puerta―. Aunque quién sabe si nos volveremos a ver.

♞

Como no vuelva… Como no vuelva… Ese sucio cazarrecompensas pensará volver, ¿no? ¿¿¿No??? Enjolras no sabe qué hora es. El tiempo pasa muy despacio allí dentro sin nada que hacer, pero ya hace mucho que ha anochecido y…

―Psssssss…

Enjolras se incorpora de golpe en el incómodo tablón que hace las veces de catre.

―Rubioooo…

Enjolras se acerca a la ventana y mira abajo, pero todo lo que ve es el ala de un sombrero mexicano.

―¿Quién soyyy?

―¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto?

Grantaire se encoge de hombros mientras se quita el sombrero y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

―Pues… no sé. ¿Qué hora es?

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Grantaire se encoge de hombros otra vez.

―Bueno… ―dice, sacudiendo la mano para que se aleje―. Venga, escóndete, que voy a causar… ¿cómo era? …graves daños a la propiedad municipal, jajajaja.

Enjolras abre los ojos como platos.

―¿¿¿Estás borracho???

―¿Quién, yo? Noooooo… ―Grantaire se saca del bolsillo el cartucho de dinamita (la roca del huerto tendrá que esperar) y se pone a buscar las cerillas. La cajetilla se le cae al suelo.

―¡Estás borracho! ―lo acusa Enjolras, incrédulo.

―Cierra el pico, tú… Ups, me has pillado, aaajajajajaja… Vale, sí ―reconoce Grantaire por fin―. En que pensé en asegurarme de que Joe… ya sabes… no estuviera por aquí, así que... Jeeejeje, menuda bronca le va a echar su mujer. Pero me ha contado un chiste muy bueno: ¿cuántos vaqueros hacen falta para llenar de aceite una lámpara?

―¡Basta, basta! ―dice Enjolras, intentando susurrar y gritar al mismo tiempo―. Sácame de aquí de una vez e intenta hacerlo sin volarte en pedazos, maldito borracho.

Aunque, visto lo visto, eso tampoco sería tan malo.

Grantaire le hace aspavientos descoordinados para que vaya a ponerse a cubierto. Luego, mientras Enjolras desencaja la tabla para usarla como parapeto, se guarda la dinamita en el bolsillo de la camisa y da un saltito para sujetarse a los barrotes y auparse hasta la ventana, pero entonces algo raro pasa porque se cae de espaldas y se estampa contra el suelo.

Alertado por el estrépito, Enjolras corre hasta la ventana.

―¡No puedes ni tenerte en pie, bueno para nada! ―lo acusa, sacando la cabeza entre los barrotes para verlo tirado en el suelo.

―Estoy bien, gracias ―se queja Grantaire, que intenta incorporarse pero se congela al ver su cabeza asomada―. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

―¿Cómo he hecho qué? ―pregunta Enjolras. Luego mira a un lado y a otro y por fin se da cuenta.

Grantaire parpadea. Enjolras le está mirando la mano. Cuando la levanta, ve que tiene un barrote agarrado.

♘

―Reconoce que ha sido fácil ―le dice Enjolras al matorral.

―Sí, sí… ha estado chup… ¡UAAAAGGGG!

Enjolras arruga la nariz con asco y añade más ramitas a la hoguera que está encendiendo mientras trata de ignorar los sonidos procedentes de los arbustos. Han tenido que parar dos veces mientras huían para que Grantaire vomitara pero aún le queda alcohol en la barriga. ¿Pero cuánto puede beber una persona sin desmayarse? Bien pensado, es casi admirable que estuviera en condiciones de montar a caballo.

Grantaire regresa del “lavabo” abriéndose paso entre la vegetación a manotazos y se desploma en su saco de dormir. El paisaje es un poco más verde por allí debido a la proximidad del río. Han procurado no acampar cerca de la orilla para que el sonido no enmascare las pisadas de posibles perseguidores, pero a lo lejos se escucha el fragor del agua al correr entre las paredes rocosas.

―Ochocientos dólares ―comenta Enjolras, contento, sentándose junto al fuego para volver el leer el cartel de Se Busca que Grantaire ha traído―. ¿Crees que después de esto la recompensa volverá a subir?

―Eso espero, así solo tendremos que hacerlo una vez más.

―Tres.

―¿Qué?

―Acordamos que serían cuatro veces ―le recuerda Enjolras―. Faltan tres.

―¡Pero si tú querías mil dólares! ―replica Grantaire, incorporándose bruscamente y lamentándolo de inmediato.

―Un trato es un trato ―dice Enjolras, inflexible, mientras Grantaire se sujeta la cabeza con las manos.

―Está bien, está bien. Pero recuerda lo que dicen, rubio: la avaricia rompe el saco ―le advierte―. Y hablando de sacos ―comenta después―, hay que hacer algo con esos andrajos que llevas. Vas a tener que invertir algo en vestuario.

―Ya, ya ―dice Enjolras, malhumorado. Él también lo ha estado pensando.

―Y también necesitas un revólver. No hace falta que sea gran cosa, pero incluso un cascajo te costará quince o veinte dólares.

―Ya tengo un revólver ―dice Enjolras para su sorpresa―. En realidad, tengo dos.

Grantaire lo mira con incredulidad.

―¿Y no se te ha ocurrido traerlos?

―¿Y a ti?

―¿Cómo demonios se me iba a ocurrir si no sabía que los tenías? ¿Y por qué iba a saber que los tienes si no los llevas encima? ¿Por qué demonios no los llevas encima?

Enjolras frunce el ceño mientras finge estar muy concentrado removiendo el fuego con un palo. Nunca va armado porque al señor Madelaine no le gusta y él no quiere disgustarlo.

_«―Un chico que va por ahí exhibiendo un revólver se está buscando problemas ―le explicó su nuevo patrón―. Tarde o temprano alguien te provocará para desenfundar, y eso sólo puede acabar de dos maneras, ninguna de ellas buena. Yo guardaré esto hasta que seas mayor ―dijo, metiendo las armas en un arcón―. Y entonces ya veremos._

_El señor Madelaine era muy alto y Enjolras tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía entonces trece años.»_

Ahora tiene veinticinco, pero el asunto nunca más se ha discutido. Enjolras siempre lo ha llamado “patrón”, pero lo cierto es que el señor Madelaine ha sido una figura paterna durante casi tanto tiempo como su propio padre, que no es que fuera un mal padre, pero el señor Madelaine era mejor persona. Es. Enjolras no se siente muy bien haciendo algo que sabe que él desaprobaría tajantemente, pero alguien debe hacer algo y no tiene ninguna certeza de que el señor Madelaine vaya a volver. Por otra parte, piensa con inquietud, tampoco puede estar completamente seguro de la falsedad de los rumores que circulan sobre él.

―Bueno, si te vas a quedar mirando el fuego todo callado y serio en plan vaquero, yo mejor me duermo ―dice Grantaire, poniéndose cómodo―. Y te lo advierto: como me despierte mañana y no estés…

―Estaré.

―Más te vale. ―Grantaire rueda para enrollarse en la manta y empieza a roncar diez segundos después.

\--------------------

**NA: Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto está tan desierto que no me extrañaría ver un arbusto rodante en cualquier momento. Espero que os esté gustando y si es así, no me molestaría ver algún comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima, forasteros! ¡YIHA!**


	8. El hombre de las pistolas de oro

_BAM_

Enjolras deposita sobre la mesa un cinto con dos revólveres.

―Aquí están ―anuncia mientras se sienta en la única silla de la habitación y lanza su polvoriento sombrero sobre la cama.

Ha traído sus armas, tal y como acordaron. Ha ido hasta Mediodía a buscarlas, y de paso a guardar su dinero a buen recaudo, mientras Grantaire, en vez de acompañarlo, ha aprovechado para volver a Rock Canyon y hacer un poco de teatro.

_―¡No me digas que ese miserable ha vuelto a escapar! ¡Qué desastre, Joe! ¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar?_

El pobre Joe le ha contado una milonga, claro. Le daba vergüenza reconocer que tenía la celda en tan malas condiciones así que, cuando Grantaire llegó, el barrote suelto estaba en su sitio y el bandido se había desvanecido sin que él se explicara cómo. Bendito Joe. Grantaire lo ha invitado otra noche de borrachera y hasta ha tenido tiempo de dormir la resaca en Albuquerque antes de que llegara Enjolras.

Ahora han vuelto a reunirse en su habitación de hotel y Grantaire está inspeccionando las famosas armas.

Y famosas deben ser, porque ¡caramba! Se trata de dos Colt 45, el revólver conocido como el Pacificador, un arma relativamente común ya que es la reglamentaria del ejército, aunque Grantaire no ha visto ninguna que se parezca a estas dos. El cañón y el tambor están labrados con intrincados motivos vegetales, la empuñadura es de reluciente nácar y el punto de mira, el guardamonte y la culata son de oro. Son lo más ostentoso que Grantaire ha visto en su vida, y eso que una vez conoció a un pistolero llamado Perro Snoop M.A. Barracuda que se vestía como un árbol de navidad. En fin…

―O sea, que esto es tuyo ―murmura en tono cuidadosamente neutro―. Ganas cinco dólares trabajando como peón de rancho y llevas una camisa que ni las polillas se comerían, pero tienes esto.

Grantaire no da crédito. Ese vaquero loco de atar lo desconcierta cada vez más.

―¿Me prometes que no eres un bandido? Porque si vamos a ser socios, me parece que no debería haber secretos turbios entre nosotros.

Enjolras suspira.

―Eran de mi padre ―le explica de forma sucinta.

―Que era un bandido… ―ensaya Grantaire.

―¡No! ―replica Enjolras, ligeramente ofendido―. Oye, que alguien tenga unas pistolas un poquito ornamentadas no significa que sea un bandido. Mi padre las llevaba siempre y era un hombre hones… ―Se interrumpe abruptamente―. Bueno, honesto no, puede que robara un poco a la gente… ¡Pero no porque fuera un bandido!

Grantaire se queda mirándolo durante cinco segundos seguidos. Después, sin decir nada, baja la mirada hacia las armas que está sosteniendo. Ni siquiera pesan más que un revólver convencional. Son un trabajo muy profesional y… ¡ah! tienen una inscripción en las culatas de oro, además. Grantaire las acerca para verlas:

 _“Libertad ¡y un cuerno!”,_ se lee en una.

 _“Muerte a los malditos yanquis”,_ dice la otra.

Ahora sí: Grantaire está oficialmente estupefacto. Enjolras, por su parte, parece bastante avergonzado.

―Las encargó cuando se fue a la guerra ―explica con la boca pequeña.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué bando luchó? ―pregunta Grantaire, socarrón. 

―Bueno, basta ya ―gruñe Enjolras, levantándose y arrebatándole las armas―. No pienso gastar veinte dólares en un revólver nuevo teniendo dos perfectamente útiles, así que tendrán que servir.

―¡Y tanto que servirán!

Esas pistolas gritan “bandido” a una milla de distancia, cualquier sheriff que las vea no las mirará dos veces antes de encerrar a quien las lleve. A menos, claro, que quien las lleve vaya vestido como si viniera de arar el campo.

Grantaire mira a Enjolras de arriba abajo.

―Bueno, rubio ―dice, sonriendo―, vamos de compras.

♘

Seguro que os encantaría que esta escena comenzara con un “¡No pienso ponerme esto!” y que luego viéramos a Enjolras vestido de payaso con camisa de chorreras, ¿verdad?

Pues estáis de suerte porque así es exactamente como empieza.

Albuquerque es una ciudad de buen tamaño, así que hay varios establecimientos para elegir. Nuestros héroes se encuentran en la sastrería de Joey Chevalier, Confecciones con Estilo para el Hombre Sofisticado. Lo malo es que la palabra “sofisticado” no significa lo mismo para todo el mundo, y lo que para unos quiere decir discreto y sobrio, para otros es sinónimo de excesivo y ostentoso. Este sitio es de los otros.

―Pues no veo qué tiene de malo ―dice Grantaire, que está sentado en un sillón fumándose un cigarro―. Te da un aire…

―No digas sofisticado ―le advierte Enjolras.

―Tal vez… ¿desenfadado? ―sugiere Joey Chevalier, que está de pie junto a Grantaire con la cinta métrica en la mano. Es un hombrecillo de modales afectados que no consigue disimular el acento de Texas por muy francés que pretenda parecer. La mirada se le ha iluminado cuando ha visto a entrar a Enjolras y desde entonces no para de chocar con las cosas ni de insistir en tomarle las medidas―. Es un atuendo festivo, claro. No es para todos los días.

Enjolras parece mortificado.

―No vamos a la fiesta de la cosecha, ¿sabe?

― _Mon Dieu,_ espero que no. Qué cosa tan pueblerina.

―¿Qué tal las botas? ―pregunta Grantaire malévolamente.

Enjolras se mira los pies.

―¿¿Rojas??

―El rojo te favorece, ¿recuerdas? Es tu color de la suerte.

―Empiezo a dudarlo.

―Hay otras opciones ―dice Joey, servicial―. ¿Qué opinan de los pantalones? Yo creo que le sientan _très bien._

Grantaire les echa una ojeada. Joey les echa otra de igual o mayor intensidad.

―¿Cuero? ―se queja Enjolras, mirándolos con la profunda sospecha de que se están riendo de él, aunque al menos uno de ellos habla muy en serio.

―Le da un aspecto… peligroso ―dice Joey, soñador.

―Estoy sudando y ni siquiera me he subido al caballo. Me voy a cocer aquí dentro.

Grantaire suelta una risilla.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunta Enjolras con hastío.

―Nada. Es que me hablaron de un tipo al que llamaban Huevos Duros Nosequé. A lo mejor era por eso.

―¡Ah, sí, estuvo aquí! ―dice Joey, orgulloso de haber vestido a alguien famoso―. Me compró un sombrerito elegantísimo, y a su amigo, que era un joven muy… muy… ―murmura, distraído, antes de sacudir la cabeza―. Bueno, el caso es que le vendí unas botas de piel de serpiente fabulosas. ¿Le gustarían unas así?

―No.

―¿Está seguro? Reconozco que es un poco atrevido, pero alguien como usted puede permitírselo.

―Nada de serpientes ―gruñe Enjolras―. Las botas y las serpientes no deberían juntarse. No quiero una serpiente en mi bota, ¿vale?

―¿Y de cocodrilo? Son de importación.

―¡Que no!

Joey está triste. ¿Por qué los más guapos serán siempre tan insulsos? Lo que daría él por vestir a un ejemplar así, aunque todavía mejor sería…

_¡Céntrate, Joey!_

―¿Por qué no te pruebas estos? ―le sugiere Grantaire, lanzándole otros pantalones.

―¿Más cuero? ―protesta Enjolras, examinándolos―. ¡Y con flecos! Si ni siquiera están terminados. Mira, les falta el trasero.

Joey abre los ojos como platos y le arrebata los pantalones de un manotazo.

―Estos son jaja… un encargo especial jaja ―dice, empezando a sudar―. Será mejor que los guarde para que no… ¡Oh, cielos! ―exclama al chocar contra un busto de costura―. ¡Qué torpe soy! No sé dónde tengo la cabeza jaja.

Grantaire se hace una ligera idea, pero bueno. Mira a Enjolras sonriendo mientras Joey da vueltas por su tienda hecho un manojo de nervios.

―Intentas vengarte de mí, ¿verdad? ―lo acusa Enjolras―. Esta es tu venganza retorcida por obligarte a venir.

―No tengo ni idea de por qué dices eso ―le asegura Grantaire sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento―. Tú querías ser un peligroso bandido y yo te ayudo.

―¿A qué? ¿A parecer un payaso de rodeo?

―No seas así ―dice Grantaire, levantándose para inspeccionar un perchero―. Cualquier bandido de verdad se sentiría como un niño en una tienda de caramelos en este lugar. Ya has oído a Joey: ¡Huevos Duros en persona compra aquí su ropa! Mira, esto te quedaría muy bien.

“Esto” es un chaleco sin mangas de color rojo intenso con franjas doradas. Enjolras se queda mirándolo sin expresión en la cara.

―No me pondría algo así ni aunque me fusilaran.

―Sí, es un poco ridículo, ahora que lo dices. Parece el atuendo de un director de circo ―medita Grantaire, dejándolo en su sitio―. Menuda ocurrencia… ¿Y esto qué tal?

Le muestra una chaqueta negra de manga larga bastante sencilla que parece apropiada para cabalgar. Enjolras la estudia con cautela.

―No está mal… A ver por detrás ―dice, receloso a causa de recientes experiencias.

Grantaire le da la vuelta. En la espalda tiene un crucifijo enorme hecho con tachuelas. Enjolras suspira muy hondo.

―Sí, lo sé ―dice Grantaire―. Pero, oye, un poco de fanatismo religioso no estaría de más. Los detalles así le dan credibilidad al papel. Podrías decir: “Reza lo que sepas, sabandija rastrera, porque voy a enviarte con tu Creador…”.

―No ―dice Enjolras en tono lúgubre.

―¿No?

―No. Es blasfemo y estúpido y me quiero ir de aquí.

―Vamos a dejarla en posibles ―dice Grantaire, apartándola cuidadosamente―. Necesitarás un sombrero nuevo. ¡Eh, Joey! ¿Nos enseñas algunos sombreros de esos tuyos _con estilo_?

―¡Mejor sin estilo!

 _―¡Bien sûr, bien sûr!_ ―dice Joey desde algún lugar de la tienda―. Tengo sombreros para todos los gustos: sofisticados, insulsos…

El hombrecillo aparece cargando con una caja grande, la deposita en el mostrador y retira el trapo que la cubre para preservar del polvo los sombreros que contiene.

―¿Qué me dicen de este modelo? Está muy de moda en los rodeos.

Por primera vez, Enjolras se queda mirándolo con interés. Joey opina que es un diseño un poco aburrido, pero…

Pero Enjolras no está mirando el sombrero, sino el trapo polvoriento que tiene en la otra mano. Desconcertado, Joey lo sacude para mostrárselo. Es un viejo poncho de color pardo con motivos geométricos. Enjolras no sabría decir por qué, pero le gusta mucho, y el caso es que a Grantaire también. Ambos se miran un momento. Es la primera vez que se ponen de acuerdo.

―¿Lo tiene en rojo? ―dice Enjolras, sonriendo.

♞

Y seguro que ahora querréis ver a Enjolras saliendo de la tienda con su nuevo y fabuloso atuendo, ¿verdad?

Bueeeeno.

_Cling, cling…_

Las espuelas son las mismas porque Joey no vende de eso, así que no brillan, pero al menos tintinean como uno espera y van sujetas a unas botas nuevas, impecables de momento y de color negro, con un poco más de tacón que las viejas botas de Enjolras. Tejanos, nada de sofisticado y peligroso cuero, y por fin, ondeando al viento que arrastra espirales de polvo del desierto, el poncho (rojo) que obra la magia de todo el conjunto y que otorga a quien lo lleva un aire de languidez despreocupada y a la vez un aura de peligro inminente que suele acabar en muerte. ¡Tiembla, Salvaje Oeste!

 _―¡A bientôt,_ chicos! ―se despide Joey desde la puerta―. ¡Volved pronto! ¡Y habladles de mí a vuestros amigos forajidos!

―¡Cuenta con ello, Joey! ―le dice Grantaire, que se ha comprado una camisa y ropa interior nueva, aunque nada sofisticado ni peligroso, por si os estáis haciendo ideas―. ¿Seguro que no quieres el sombrero con dientes de cocodrilo? ―insiste mientras Enjolras y él se alejan por la ajetreada calle entre caballos y carretas.

―Seguro ―dice Enjolras, que ha decidido quedarse con el suyo.

―¿Y espuelas de plata? Joey me ha recomendado un sitio.

―La plata es muy blanda, se dobla enseguida.

―Pues entonces…

El resto de la frase de pierde en el traqueteo de un carro que los adelanta mientras se siguen alejando. Algunos transeúntes, aunque no muchos, los miran con desconfianza y se apartan de su camino. Ahora que visten un poco más a juego, forman una pareja más homogénea y menos contradictoria. Al menos, por fuera.


	9. El sheriff de la horca

Pues sí, este es Grantaire. En este momento está encerrado en una celda, su nariz está mucho más grande y fea de lo habitual y los beneficios obtenidos por todo este sufrimiento ascienden a cero dólares. Probablemente os estéis preguntando cómo ha acabado en esta situación…

Pues bien, todo comenzó hace veinticinco años cuando nació Enjolras.

Pero avancemos un poco más. Bastante más. Hacia el final de esos veinticinco años hay un cartel de “Se Busca”, un pozo, un caballo robado, un carro cargado de jabón, la ruleta de un saloon, una tienda de confecciones sofisticadas, un poncho rojo, un par de revólveres de oro, un sheriff codicioso, un puño que llena todo nuestro campo de visión y…

_Record scratch._ _Freeze frame._

Pues sí, este es Enjolras. Hace algunas horas era él quien estaba encerrado en una celda, su perfecta nariz griega tenía aspecto de pimiento asado y los beneficios obtenidos por todo ese sufrimiento ascendían a menos un revólver de oro. Probablemente también os estéis preguntando cómo acabó en esa situación.

Pues bien, todo comenzó hace veintitrés años y medio cuando aprendió a decir “¡uzticia!”. Desde entonces todo ha ido de mal en peor. 

Sin embargo, lo del nuevo atuendo sofisticado ha funcionado bastante bien. De hecho, ha resultado tan convincente que esta vez ni siquiera han tenido que recurrir al agua oxigenada (que, por cierto, le iría bastante bien a su maltrecha nariz), y los revólveres de oro han dado el toque decisivo, así que el sheriff de Silver Cliff no ha hecho preguntas. Bueno, ha hecho solo una: “¿Cuánto crees que valdrá uno de estos juguetitos?”.

Y es que sheriffs los hay de muchas clases. Ya hemos tenido ocasión de conocer a un par, como el fumador impasible o el entrañable borrachín, y hoy nuestros héroes han ido a dar con una tercera variedad: el asqueroso corrupto de mierda, cuatro palabras derivadas de “uzticia” que guardan relación directa con el estado de la nariz de Enjolras.

Bien, puesto que Enjolras no se va a ir a ninguna parte, dejémosle un momento para ver dónde está Grantaire en este punto del relato. Bueno, todos sabemos dónde está Grantaire. Enjolras quiere creer que está allí para emborrachar a este sheriff igual que hizo con Joe el borrachín, pero no. Joe Asqueroso Corrupto (así lo llamaremos para ahorrar tiempo), está más seco que Arizona porque está teniendo una mala racha al póker y no quiere empeorarla. El que sí está borracho es Grantaire, que se sienta al otro lado de la mesa cartas en mano. Si echamos un vistazo detrás de las cartas observaremos que su nariz aún tiene su aspecto feo normal de siempre. Los acompañan otros tres jugadores cuyos ojos se mueven con desconfianza de un lado a otro sobre el borde de sus cartas marcadas. La baraja contiene además unos dieciocho ases y más reyes y reinas de los que ha tenido Europa en toda su historia.

―Subo treinta ―dice el sheriff.

―Tus treinta y otros veinte.

―Los veo.

―Yo no voy.

―¿¡Quién quiere otra ronda!?

Los otros jugadores se miran entre ellos. No saben qué pensar de ese cazarrecompensas majadero. Si se estuviera haciendo el beodo y perdiendo dinero a propósito sabrían lo que pretende, pero está borracho de verdad y aun así no deja de ganar. Sin embargo, sus rivales saben que tiene por lo menos ochocientos dólares (los que se acaba de embolsar por entregar a un criminal), así que vale la pena esperar a que se le acabe la suerte. 

―¿Invitas tú? ―pregunta uno.

―¡Faltaría más, compadre!

―Pues marchando.

―¿Vas o no, cazarrecompensas? ―pregunta Joe Asqueroso Corrupto secamente.

―Lo veo ―dice Grantaire, empujando su parte hacia el montón de monedas y billetes que hay en el centro. Es un botín ridículo y ya se ha divertido bastante. Va siendo hora de pensar en liberar a Enjolras―. Y subo… cien más.

Joe lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras los demás gruñen y chasquean la lengua. El barman, mientras tanto, acaba de traer otra botella y está recogiendo los vasos y dejando otros limpios. Menudo sitio con clase, ¿eh?

―Paso ―dice uno de los jugadores anónimos.

―Malditos locos. Paso.

―Los veo ―dice Joe.

Claro que también ha “visto” las cartas de Grantaire. Como el asqueroso corrupto que es, está conchabado con el barman que tan convenientemente ha dado la vuelta completa a la mesa, así que el sheriff ya sabe que Grantaire lleva un bonito full de reyes y ochos gracias al rey de picas que escondía bajo la mesa. No está mal, nada mal. Es lógico que esté tan confiado, pero (nada por aquí, nada por allá) Joe ya está listo para recuperar de una tacada todas sus pérdidas.

―Pues que sean doscientos ―dice Grantaire, golpeando la mesa con el vaso que acaba de vaciar.

―Y cincuenta.

―¿Por qué dejarlo a medias?

―Cien.

―Puedo estar así toda la noche.

―Lo mismo digo, cazarrecompensas.

A Grantaire le cae bien casi todo el mundo, pero este tipo no. Este tipo es una hiena carroñera y Grantaire sabe que trama algo. Ha mordido el anzuelo demasiado rápido. Ha encerrado a Enjolras sin echarle más que un vistazo y le ha soltado a Grantaire ochocientos dólares, se ha llevado una comisión de un revólver y ¿eso es todo? ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que este gusano quiere los ochocientos dólares para él, y también el otro revólver, y si no consigue ganárselos al póker mandará a unos cuantos infelices a tenderle una emboscada. Eso le pasa por probar suerte con un sheriff que no conoce. La próxima vez se tragará sus escrúpulos y estafará a sus conocidos más inofensivos.

―Está bien, sheriff, ya veo lo que quieres ―dice, llevándose una mano a la cartuchera.

En la sala hay un movimiento colectivo cuando todos los clientes y hasta el barman echan mano de sus propias armas, pero Grantaire se asegura de sacar el revólver con dos dedos y depositarlo sobre la mesa. Es la pistola de Enjolras. La que dice “Libertad ¡y un cuerno!”, en concreto. La otra, la de “Muerte a los malditos yanquis”, está a buen recaudo en la oficina del sheriff, echando de menos a su gemela.

―El revólver de Cierra el Pico ―anuncia Grantaire―. Valdrá doscientos, por lo menos.

El sheriff lo mira con una sonrisilla taimada en los ojos.

―No tengo tanto dinero ―dice.

Sí, ya.

―Algo tendrás para igualar ―responde Grantaire, devolviéndole abiertamente la sonrisa.

Joe quiere el otro revólver. Sabe que doscientos es tirar por lo bajo. Los dos juntos valen mucho más que por separado.

―Hecho.

―A ver qué tienes.

Joe taladra la mesa con un póker de jotas. Uf, qué alivio. Hubiera sido una faena que hiciera trampas por segunda vez como ha hecho Grantaire.

Póker de reyes.

―¡Hijo de…!

♞

―Eres un sucio tramposo, cazarrecompensas ―lo acusa el sheriff mientras caminan por la calle en dirección a su oficina. Lo que está diciendo en realidad es “eres mejor tramposo que yo y eso me revienta”.

―Si lo soy, Dios me juzgará cuando me muera ―dice Grantaire entre trago y trago de la botella de whisky que lleva en la mano.

―A ver si eso va a ser antes de lo que te crees.

―No seas mal perdedor, sheriff ―sonríe Grantaire.

¿Los estarán siguiendo ya? Está claro que un sheriff que se juega cientos de dólares en el saloon de su propio pueblo no se está tomando muchas molestias en ocultar que es un asqueroso corrupto, pero de ahí a tenderle una emboscada en plena calle… No, seguramente esperará a que se vaya del pueblo, así que Grantaire ha dejado muy clara su intención de pasar la noche en el hotel. Lástima que no vaya a ser a así. Esta noche no va a dormir en un colchón de plumas precisamente.

―Mira, te propongo algo ―dice mientras espera a que Joe abra la puerta de su oficina―. Su banda no puede andar muy lejos. Si les echo el guante te los traeré a ti, ¿te parece bien? Y entonces te daré la revancha.

―¿Banda? ¿Qué banda? ―pregunta Joe.

―La de Cierra el Pico. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de él?

―Ah, sí, esos Patron-Minette… Son unos rateros de tres al cuarto ―dice Joe con desprecio―. Igual que su jefecillo.

―Puede ser, pero más te vale vigilarlo bien. Es un cabrón muy escurridizo ―le advierte Grantaire.

―No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo ―gruñe el sheriff, malhumorado―. Aquí tienes tu cochino revólver. Cógelo y lárgate de mi pue…

―¿¿¿Quién anda ahí??? ―exclama Grantaire en ese momento, mirando con urgencia hacia la puerta y llevándose la mano a la cartuchera.

El sheriff se gira como un rayo al tiempo que desenfunda. Diablos, es rápido... Pero no tanto como Grantaire cuando levanta la botella y se la estrella en la cabeza.

_¡CRASH!_

Joe Asqueroso Corrupto cae redondo al suelo.

―Dulces sueños, gusano.

♘

Enjolras está pegado a los barrotes de su celda, tratando de distinguir las voces que llegan desde la oficina, cuando…

_¡CRASH!_

¿¿¿Qué diablos ha sido eso???

_―…sueños, gusano._

Sí, ese es él. Gracias a Dios. Ese cazarrecompensas borrachuzo se lo ha tomado con más calma que nunca.

―¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto? ―exclama al verlo aparecer llaves en mano.

―¿Piensas preguntarme lo mismo todas las veces? ―protesta Grantaire mientras trata de abrir la puerta. No es esa llave, así que prueba con otra. 

―¡Llevo horas pudriéndome aquí dentro! ―se queja Enjolras, aferrado a los barrotes con los nudillos blancos.

―Eso, tú descansando tan tranquilo mientras yo hago todo el trabajo.

―¿Trabajo? Tu aliento a whisky podría tumbar a un caballo.

―Nah, lo que pasa es que el olfato se te ha aguzado ahora que tienes esa narizota, jejejé. 

Enjolras le lanza una mirada asesina. ¡Y encima se ríe! ¿Será posible?

―Venga, mueve el culo ―lo urge Grantaire, abriendo la celda y dejando las llaves puestas mientras se dirige a la oficina con prisas. Enjolras va tras él, pero se detiene en seco al ver el cuerpo que hay tendido en el suelo.

―¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

―Tu banda acaba de rescatarte. Enhorabuena.

―¿Está muerto? ―pregunta Enjolras, mirando al sheriff con aprensión. Es cierto que ese tipejo le dio un puñetazo por llamarlo corrupto, pero aun así…

―Qué va, solo se está echando la siesta ―lo tranquiliza Grantaire―. Y para la resaca que va a tener cuando se despierte, ya podría haberse dado el gusto de echar un par de tragos ―añade mientras le devuelve a Enjolras sus revólveres. Después le quita la pistola al sheriff inconsciente y lo registra en busca de más armas ocultas. Lleva una pistola pequeña escondida en la bota―. Sabandija asquerosa… Venga, cógelo por los pies.

―¿Qué?

―¡Ayúdame a meterlo en la celda!

Ah, buena idea. Ese asqueroso corrupto se merece que le den una lección, así que Enjolras lo levanta por las piernas y ayuda a Grantaire a trasladarlo hasta la celda que ocupaba él.

―Ahí te pudras, lacra del sistema ―le dice mientras Grantaire cierra la puerta.

―Ya… Mejor no llames eso nunca a nadie que este esté consciente, sobre todo si va armado.

―¿Por qué no?

―Pues porque es poco probable que lo entienda ―trata de explicarle Grantaire―. Y entonces se imaginará lo peor y seguramente te disparará.

Sí, eso le suena. Enjolras ha tenido muchos malos entendidos con sus vecinos a causa de su limitado léxico, sobre todo con los Curly, aunque no solo con ellos. De acuerdo, puede corregir eso.

 _Sabandija asquerosa,_ piensa para sus adentros, incorporando el insulto que acaba de oír a su diccionario. _Ahí te pudras, sabandija asquerosa._

―Bueno, rubio ―dice Grantaire mientras se quita el cinto del revólver y lo deja a un lado―. Ahora dame un puñetazo.

Enjolras cierra el puño y se lo estampa en la cara con tanta fuerza que Grantaire trastabilla hacia atrás y se estrella contra los barrotes de otra celda.

¿Veis cómo van encajando las piezas?

―¡AAAH! Hijo de la gran… ―exclama, sujetándose la nariz con las dos manos. Está viendo las estrellas―. Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué te pasa?

―¿No acabas de decirme que te pegara?

―¡Sí! Pero se supone que tú tenías que decir “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”, y hacerlo a regañadientes cuando yo te lo explicara.

―Vas a fingir que “mi banda” te ha atacado a ti también, ¿no?

Grantaire lo fulmina con la mirada.

―Listillo…

Enjolras se cruza obstinadamente de brazos.

―Pues ya está. Ahora estamos en paz.

―¿¿¿En paz???

―En paz por darle mi revólver a ese em… a esa _sabandija asquerosa…_

―¡Pero si lo he recuperado!

―… y por dejar que me pegara cuando estaba atado.

―¡No es culpa mía que seas un bocazas!

―Y encima te has burlado.

―Pero mira que eres rencoroso ―murmura Grantaire secándose la sangre con la manga. Enjolras le ofrece su pañuelo―. Gracias, hombre, qué caballero. Venga, lárgate ya. Tu caballo está ahí detrás. Nos vemos en Albuquerque, donde la última vez.

Pero Enjolras no se mueve. Le da que algo falla en este plan.

―¿Y el dinero?

―Ya nos lo repartiremos.

―Dame mi parte ahora.

―¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te fías de mí? ―se indigna Grantaire. Sí, él también puede hacer eso―. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado sacarte esta vez, pedante desagradecido?

―Es más, deberías dármelo todo ―continua Enjolras como si no lo hubiese oído―. Si mi banda ha estado aquí, lo más lógico sería que te hubieran robado. Sería sospechoso que…

―¿Sospechoso? Te voy a dar un par de sospechosos, rubio ―dice Grantaire mientras coge los ochocientos dólares de la recompensa, su mitad del botín anterior y lo que ha ganado esta noche al póker y lo aplasta todo a conciencia.

―¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces? ―dice Enjolras con un nerviosismo que se transfigura en horror cuando ve cómo Grantaire coge el dinero y se lo mete en la entrepierna.

―¡Arreglado! Aquí a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarlo. Y tranquilo: el sospechoso número uno y el sospechoso número dos cuidarán muy bien de él.

―¡Serás…! ―sisea Enjolras, echando chispas―. ¡Dame mi parte!

―Sírvete ―lo invita Grantaire con una sonrisa provocadora.

―¿Crees que no lo haré?

―Eso creía, pero empiezo a pensar que la idea te tienta ―dice Grantaire, guiñándole un ojo. Esto ya es el colmo.

―¡Te vas a enterar!

Enjolras lo agarra del cinturón para sobresalto de Grantaire, que trata de zafarse como puede.

―¡¿Pero qué dem…?! ¡AU! ¡Quita!

―¡Que me lo des! ―exige Enjolras, zarandeándolo.

―¡Suelta! ¡Para ya, maldito chiflado!

Y así, forcejeando contra los barrotes y con las manos a saber dónde, es como los ve el sheriff Joe Asqueroso Corrupto cuando despierta con un gorgoteo dolorido. Nuestros dos héroes (no muy heroicos ahora mismo) se congelan en sus posiciones al notar que están siendo observados.

―Cierra el Pico… ―gruñe el sheriff, tratando de enfocar la vista en Enjolras.

Cierra el Pico. Sí, ese es él. Él es Clyde “Cierra el Pico” Montparnasse, rubio natural. ¿Qué haría en su situación un auténtico bandido?

Reaccionando de golpe, Enjolras empuja a Grantaire al interior de una celda y cierra la puerta.

_¡BAM!_

―¡Y te lo advierto, _sabandija asquerosa_! ―exclama irguiéndose cuán alto es, aunque siempre va bastante erguido por lo general―. Si te vuelvo a ver, te…

¿Te dispararé? ¿Te mataré?

―…te meteré un balazo entre las cejas ―dice, ufano. Ha sonado bien, ¿no? Pero esperad, que aún puede hacerlo mejor.

Enjolras aparta el faldón del poncho con un gesto airoso, desenfunda una de sus pistolas doradas y encañona por primera vez en su vida a otra persona.

Esta persona es Grantaire, que ya se imagina lo que viene a continuación y no está nada contento con su papel en esta obra.

―Y ahora dame el dinero si no quieres que cambie de idea.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que Grantaire temía que hiciera.

―Te voy a matar, rubio ―sisea.

Enjolras amartilla el arma para dar mayor énfasis a sus amenazas, haciendo que Grantaire mire el revólver con desconfianza. No creerá que piensa dispararle, ¿no?

―Está bien, Cierra el Pico, tú ganas esta vez ―dice Grantaire de mala gana, sacándose un puñado de billetes del… de los… sospechosos y tendiéndoselos a Enjolras, que los mira arrugando la maltrecha nariz―. No te importa, ¿verdad? ―sonríe Grantaire―. Tú no tienes escrúpulos de ningún tipo.

Enjolras le arrebata el dinero de un manotazo.

―¡Cállate! Digo... ¡cierra el pico! ¡Y tú! ―le dice ahora al sheriff― _¡Gusano!_ Dame lo que lleves encima o…

―¿Cómo has salido de la celda, chaval? ―le pregunta Joe Asqueroso Corrupto mientras se pone en pie. Tiene un buen chichón en la cabeza y apesta a whisky, aunque no quedaba mucho en la botella.

―¿Tú qué crees? Mis secuaces han venido a rescatarme ―dice Enjolras.

Grantaire tiene que contenerse para no llevarse una mano a la frente. ¡Será mendrugo!

―¿Tus qué? ―pregunta el sheriff con estupor.

―Mi banda. Mis muchachos ―le explica Enjolras, creyendo erróneamente que el vocabulario complejo vuelve a ser el problema―. Están _todos_ ahí fuera esperándome, así que haz lo que te digo ni no quieres que los llame.

―Aquí tienes, mocoso ―dice el sheriff, arrojándole a los pies la calderilla que le queda en los bolsillos―. Es todo lo que tengo. Este sucio tramposo me ha dejado limpio.

―¿Ah, sssí? ―pregunta Enjolras mirando a Grantaire con evidencia.

Grantaire maldice en voz baja y se saca el resto del dinero de la entrepierna.

―Mal rayo te parta, Cierra el Pico. Más te vale echarlo todo en el cepillo de la iglesia porque vas a necesitar mucha ayuda de Dios la próxima vez que te vea.

―Eso será si vuelves a verme. ―Enjolras sonríe con suficiencia mientras enfunda el revólver, aunque no acierta a hacerlo a la primera y trastabilla un poco de lado. Parece fácil enfundar sin mirar, ¿verdad? Pues no lo es.

―Rubio, rata inmunda… ―sisea Grantaire.

 _Rata inmunda,_ repite Enjolras mentalmente.

―No seas rencoroso ―responde después lleno de intención―. Y en cuanto a ti, corrupto asqueroso ―continúa, mirando al sheriff―, ya estás donde te corresponde.

―Te veré ahorcado, canalla miserable ―contesta el sheriff con los dientes apretados―. ¡No creas que me voy a olvidar de ti!

 _Canalla miserable, canalla miserable_ , se va repitiendo Enjolras de camino a la puerta.

―¡En marcha, muchachos! ―vocifera mientras sale armando todo el ruido que puede―. _¡De acuerdo, jefe!_ ―se contesta a sí mismo poniendo voz grave. 

Grantaire intenta permanecer impasible mientras por dentro se muere de vergüenza ajena. También se muere de ganas de estrangularlo, pero eso no es nuevo. 

―Tú ―gruñe el sheriff desde la otra celda―, cazarrecompensas, ¿de dónde diablos has sacado a ese bandido tarado?

Grantaire suspira. ¿Le habrán echado mal de ojo?

Pero el caso...

El caso es que el sheriff lo ha llamado bandido a pesar de todo. 


	10. Las colinas del whisky

Albuquerque, donde la última vez.

Alguien llama a la puerta de una habitación de hotel.

Son unos golpecitos deliberadamente lentos, pero contundentes, sonoros y absolutamente imposibles de ignorar. Si la Muerte con mayúsculas tuviera la deferencia de llamar a la puerta de aquellos que se lleva, sus nudillos descarnados golpearían la madera de una forma bastante similar.

Toc.

Toc.

_Toc._

―¿Quién es? ―pregunta la voz más odiosa que existe al norte de la frontera. 

A Grantaire se le ocurren muchas posibles respuestas.

“Tu peor pesadilla”, podría decir, y está claro que la cosa sería recíproca.

O bien “¡La última persona que vas a ver en tu vida!”

Otra buena opción, más directa y muy acorde con su estado de ánimo actual, sería “¡AAAAAARRGGGGWWW!”.

Sin embargo, se limita a decir con voz lenta y clara:

―Abre la maldita puerta.

Al otro lado de la maldita puerta hay un instante de silencio precavido. Después:

―¿Estás armado? ―pregunta Enjolras.

 _―Siempre_ voy armado.

Otro breve silencio reflexivo.

―¿Has bebido?

Grantaire baja la cabeza de forma que el ala de su sombrero oculta su expresión, y probablemente sea de agradecer.

―Créeme, rubio, tú no quieres conocerme sobrio.

―Bueno, está bien ―concede Enjolras, magnánimo―. Pero antes quiero dejar claras algunas cosas. Primero…

Grantaire no tenía pensado matarlo, por mucho que lo parezca. Con dejarlo medio muerto se hubiera conformado, pero Enjolras se está cavando su propia tumba a gran velocidad.

―…te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien ideó el plan ―lo oye decir en ese odioso tonillo de superioridad―. Segundo: si me llevé el dinero fue para ponerlo a salvo, no porque no me fíe de ti. He conocido a muchos ladrones en mi vida y estoy seguro de que ese sheriff no era trigo limpio, por lo tanto…

Mientras Enjolras sigue hablando, Grantaire mueve la mano hacia su cadera y, con el pulso increíblemente firme para alguien que asegura haber estado bebiendo, desenfunda su Colt Navy y apoya el cañón en la puerta, aproximadamente a la altura a la que estaría la mirilla, si la hubiera.

_Clic._

―Y tercero…

_¡BANG!_

Un boquete del tamaño de un plato sopero aparece en la puerta en medio de una lluvia de astillas humeantes. Un par de segundos de horror estupefacto después, Enjolras la abre de par en par y se queda mirando el agujero con incredulidad.

―¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

―Conque te fías de mí, ¿eh? ―lo acusa Grantaire―. ¿Y entonces por qué te escondes detrás de la pared?

―¡Podrías haberme matado, insensato! ―exclama Enjolras, pálido de rabia y rojo a la vez.

―¡No! Porque sé perfectamente que no te fías de mí.

―¿Cómo me voy a fiar de ti? ¡Me has disparado!

Es una de esas paradojas sin solución. Podrían pasarse toda la eternidad discutiéndola sin lograr resolverla, así que Grantaire zanja el problema agarrando a Enjolras del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.

―¡Rubio, escúchame bien! ―le dice con su maltrecha nariz rozando la igualmente malparada de él―. ¡Ahora quiero aclarar yo un par de cosas! ¡Primero: _tú_ me necesitas; yo a ti, _no_!

Son un montón de signos de exclamación, y la mayoría de ellos vienen envueltos en aliento a whisky, pero Enjolras se mantiene impávido y se limita a escucharle.

―¡Así que más te vale empezar a comportarte o lo próximo que verás será el culo de mi yegua alejándose! ¡Segundo: nunca jamás me vuelvas a apuntar con un revólver amartillado si no piensas dispararme, y si me disparas más vale que me mates porque si no lo haces lo lamentarás durante el _brevísimo_ resto de tu vida! ¿Es que no has oído que las armas las carga el diablo? ¿Sabes siquiera utilizar un revólver?

―Pues claro que sí.

―¡Y tercero…!

―Ejem, ejem.

Como si se tratara de una imagen desdoblada en un espejo un poco bromista, los dos giran la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver que el regente del hotel acaba de subir las escaleras. El dueño del cuello de camisa más blanco que hayáis visto en vuestra vida los está mirando con expresión severa.

―¿Le han disparado a la puerta? ―pregunta de una forma tan educada como innecesaria.

―Sí ―dice Grantaire.

El hombre toma nota mental, probablemente en una factura mental.

―¿Hay alguien herido o muerto?

―Todavía no.

―Tendrán que pagar los desperfectos.

―Descuide.

El hombre da media vuelta, se detiene para limpiar una mota de polvo de la barandilla y se va por donde vino.

―¡Y tercero! ―prosigue Grantaire como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido, pero entonces mira la odiosa cara seria de Enjolras y descubre un poco avergonzado que se ha quedado en blanco―. Y… y tercero…

Está seguro de que era importante, pero nada, se le ha olvidado, así que retrocede con un gruñido de frustración.

―¿Quieres tu dinero? ―adivina Enjolras.

―¡Eso mismo!

♞

Está todo, hasta el último dólar. Grantaire se ha asegurado de colgar su sombrero en el perchero de la puerta para tapar el agujero antes de contarlo concienzudamente dos veces.

―Deberíamos haber esperado un poco ―está diciendo Enjolras mientras va de un lado a otro de la habitación. La gente que piensa paseando suele pensar demasiado, y en la mayoría de los casos, más que pensar, está tramando algo―. Habríamos sacado más si hubiéramos esperado a que la recompensa subiera.

Grantaire suelta un bufido mientras trata de no perder la cuenta.

―Ganabas cinco dólares a la semana el lunes pasado ―le recuerda―. Y ahora ochocientos no te bastan. Un buen cristiano como tú debería saberlo, rubio: la avaricia es un pecado muy feo.

―Y me lo dice alguien con un fajo de dinero que ha ganado jugando ―le hace notar Enjolras.

―Es el más limpio que he ganado últimamente ―gruñe Grantaire, molesto. No es que se sienta culpable por estar haciendo algo poco ético, pero…―. Escucha, tenemos que empezar a ser más prudentes ―le dice mientras se guarda el dinero―. Ya te he entregado tres veces en muy poco tiempo. Y no es que no haya encerrado al mismo criminal más de una vez, pero si seguimos así alguien medio avispado podría empezar a atar cabos, y si eso sucede estoy acabado. Si insistes en hacer esto dos veces más, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie sospeche.

Enjolras asiente.

―¿Y qué sugieres?

―Para empezar, la próxima vez te capturaré delante de testigos ―decide Grantaire―. Y como será la cuarta vez, tendremos que fingir que es algo personal, ¿comprendes?, que quiero vengarme de ti por al… ―Se interrumpe abruptamente―. Pero esa parte no tendremos que ensayarla ―concluye, convencido―. El resto, en cambio…

Enjolras frunce el ceño cuando Grantaire lo mira de arriba abajo. Su llamativo poncho rojo está doblado pulcramente sobre la cama, sus pistolas ornamentadas están colgadas en el perchero, y sin nada de esto vuelve a tener un aspecto bastante corriente si se pasa por alto el hecho de que casi todos los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres matarían por tener su aspecto.

―Joe me dijo que no vas mucho por la cantina ―recuerda Grantaire.

―¿Qué Joe?

―Joe el barman de tu pueblo.

―¿Se llama Joe?

Grantaire suspira. Esto va a ser más duro de lo que creía.

♘

Seguro que ya os imagináis lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?

Sin duda es uno de los momentos que habéis estado esperando, así que buscad un buen lugar desde el que presenciarlo. Cualquier mesa del saloon servirá, siempre y cuando desde ella se vea bien la puerta batiente cuya ondulada silueta se recorta contra la claridad cegadora del exterior. Mirémosla fijamente durante unos tensos segundos de inmovilidad, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que en cualquier momento oiremos unos pasos lentos y veremos aproximarse una figura con sombrero.

¡Aquí está!

Algunos de los clientes del local, hombres rudos con cercos de sudor en la camisa y barbas como papel de lija, alzan la mirada con desconfianza cuando la puerta empieza a girar de forma lenta pero tan inevitable como la muerte o como esta escena, dejando entrar la luz al interior oscuro y cargado de humo, y con ella al forastero que se detiene en el umbral para recorrer la sala con una mirada fría como el hielo.

Si esta historia tuviera banda sonora, se habría detenido bruscamente para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral.

Vale, tal vez se oiría algún crujido de madera y puede que un escupitajo de tabaco de mascar, pero nada más.

Cuando se asegura de que tiene la atención de todos los presentes, el recién llegado aparta el poncho hacia atrás y hacia los lados con un solo movimiento, dejándolo colgar sobre sus hombros como una capa para revelar dos impresionantes culatas de revólver de nácar y oro que reflejan el sol con un destello tan perfecto que casi se puede oír. Con esta clara advertencia, se adentra en el local en dirección a la barra. Hoscas miradas llenas de suspicacia lo siguen mientras las espuelas de sus botas tintinean sobre los gastados tablones del suelo, hechos de una madera que se ha bebido litros de whisky y sangre derramada.

_Cling, cling, cling…_

El forastero apoya un pie en el escalón bajo barra, dejando colgar el tacón. Poco a poco, las miradas que lo vigilaban dejan de taladrarle la espalda. Finalmente nadie ha muerto y el universo ya puede dejar de contener la respiración.

―¿Cómo lo he hecho? ―pregunta Enjolras en voz baja.

―Psé, ha estado bien ―responde Grantaire, que ha presenciado su primera gran entrada desde la barra―. La próxima vez procura apretar el culo un poco más.

―Lo recordaré.

Es cierto que Enjolras no se deja ver mucho por el saloon de Mediodía, pero los bandidos y cuatreros cada vez más numerosos que pululan por el pueblo no se van nunca sin emborracharse antes, y Enjolras ha visto (casi siempre desde fuera) su forma de entrar chulesca y amenazante. Es difícil no fijarse en gente que va por ahí pavoneándose y comportándose como si todo fuera suyo y como si tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo a coger lo que quisieran. Imitarlos le resulta más sencillo de lo que creía. En realidad, medita, resulta mucho más fácil actuar así que de forma decente y honesta.

―¿Te sirvo algo o solo estás mirando? ―le ladra el barman. Tal vez se llame Joe o tal vez no, aunque las probabilidades son altas.

Enjolras mira por el rabillo del ojo a Grantaire, que le dedica una mirada de urgencia. Enjolras ha tratado de explicarle que no le gusta beber, pero Grantaire mantiene que sería demasiado raro pedir café y le ha prohibido terminantemente pedir agua.

_―A menos que quieras acabar en el abrevadero, y serás muy afortunada si te sacan antes de que te ahogues del todo._

Enjolras no entiende qué tiene de malo o de raro el café, pero bueno, si no hay más remedio…

―Whisky ―dice con decisión.

―Que sean dos ―dice Grantaire.

El barman planta en la barra dos vasitos muy juntos, los llena de una sola vez sin derramar ni una gota y los lanza a izquierda y derecha hacia sus respectivos clientes. Enjolras atrapa el suyo de milagro. ¡Ya podría haber avisado! Cuando lo levanta y se lo acerca a los labios, nota que Grantaire lo está mirando con una sonrisilla mal disimulada.

Así que esto le hace gracia, ¿eh? A él todo le divierte muchísimo. 

_Pues vas a ver._

Enjolras alza el vaso “a su salud” y se lo bebe de un solo trago.

Y si alguien está esperando a que se le desfigure la cara, le arda la garganta y se ponga a toser, ya puede esperar sentado.

Enjolras ha dicho que no le gusta beber, no que no haya bebido nunca. Su padre le sirvió su primer trago cuando cumplió trece años porque ya era un hombre, al parecer, y el señor Madelaine hizo lo mismo cuando cumplió dieciséis. Y también estaban los chicos del pueblo y los otros mozos del rancho, que a veces se ponían muy pesados y no lo dejaban en paz hasta que conseguían que se bebiera un trago. A Enjolras ni siquiera le desagrada el sabor del whisky; lo que no le gusta son los efectos. La gente se vuelve idiota cuando bebe, y los que ya son idiotas se vuelven todavía más idiotas. Y se pelean, o se deprimen, o hacen el ridículo, o provocan accidentes, o dicen cosas de las que luego se arrepienten… Algo bueno le encontrarán cuando tanta gente bebe, pero él, desde luego, no lo entiende.

Por lo menos ha servido para cerrarle la boca a Grantaire, que claudica con un asentimiento de respeto y vacía su propio vaso. Después golpea la barra con él, un detalle del que Enjolras toma nota.

―Parece que no puedo enseñarte mucho más ―comenta mientras alcanza la botella y se acerca para rellenarle el vaso, fingiendo entablar conversación de cara al público ya poco interesado que los rodea.

―Tampoco creo que aquí haya nada que aprender ―dice Enjolras, despectivo, antes de volver a vaciar el vaso y golpear la barra con él ganándose así otra mirada impresionada de Grantaire, que le sirve un tercer trago antes de que pueda negarse. De todas formas, parece tener buen estómago porque el whisky no le ha hecho ningún efecto de momento, así que se lo bebe―. No entiendo qué tiene este sitio de divertido o de interesante. A mí solo me parece deprimente y sucio.

―Como lo de ahí fuera, entonces ―dice Grantaire con una sonrisa amarga―. Aquí, por lo menos, se está a la sombra.

Enjolras lo mira de reojo y no dice nada. No es la primera vez que lo oye hacer esa clase de comentarios pesimistas, ni que lo ve sonreír de esa forma torcida y extraña. No sabe nada sobre él, en realidad. Ahora que lo piensa, no sabe ni cómo se llama, pero calcula que tendrá más o menos su edad y no lo entiende. La gente así de cínica suele ser mucho más vieja.

A veces eso le preocupa. ¿Será algo que le pase a todo el mundo?, se pregunta mientras ve cómo su vaso vacío se va llenando. ¿Le pasará también a él? La gente de su pueblo no deja de decirle “yo también era así a tu edad, pero blablá”. El caso es que ya no les importa nada. Se conforman y ya está.

―Estás hecho a prueba de balas, ¿eh? ―ríe Grantaire. Enjolras se acaba de beber el trago sin pensar, pero retira el vaso cuando Grantaire intenta volver a llenárselo.

―Mejor vámonos ya.

―¿A dónde? ―pregunta Grantaire de forma más bien retórica mientras rellena su propio vaso. La botella ya va por la mitad―. Tú querías esperar a que la recompensa subiera, ¿no?

―¿Y crees que esta vez lo hará? ―dice Enjolras, animándose.

―¡Seguro! Probablemente el sheriff de Silver Cliff…

―El asqueroso corrupto…

―Ese mismo. Lo más probable es que ya esté de camino a Santa Fe para contarle al alguacil alguna historia exagerada sobre cómo se enfrentó él solo a Cierra el Pico y sus diez o doce “secuaces” ―dice dejando escapar una risilla―. Una cosa, rubio: ningún bandido llama secuaces a sus secuaces.

―¿Ah, no?

―No. Ni secuaces, ni esbirros, ni compinches, ni cómplices. Eso sería como confesar que eres un criminal, ¿comprendes? Nadie va por ahí llamándose maleante a sí mismo.

Tiene lógica. Grantaire resulta bastante irritante y parece disfrutar provocándole, pero usa la cabeza y sabe cosas que él no, así que merece la pena escucharle.

―¿Cuánto? ―pregunta Enjolras.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cuánto crees que ofrecerán esta vez por mí? Por Cierra el Pico ―se corrige.

―Pues no sé. ¿Mil? ¿Mil doscientos?

¡Mil doscientos dólares! Para reunir esa cantidad tendría que trabajar unas cien… no… doscien… no, más… doscientas dieveintreint… ¡Tendría que trabajar muchísimo tiempo para ganar tanto dinero!

De pronto, nota que Grantaire lo está mirando como si le leyera el pensamiento.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, desafiante.

―Nada ―dice él encogiéndose de hombros. Después llena su propio vaso e inclina la botella en dirección a Enjolras, que asiente esta vez. Mil doscientos dólares bien merecen un brindis―. ¡Porque sean mil quinientos! ―dice Grantaire alegremente.

A Enjolras le gusta cómo suena eso.

―¿Qué piensas a hacer con tu parte?

―Pues bebérmelo ―dice Grantaire en tono de obviedad―. Por cierto, a esta invitas tú.

―Bueeeno.

―¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

―Ya te lo he dicho: voy a contratar pistoleros.

―Una idea horrible…

―Yo no lo creo ―dice Enjolras, llenándose el vaso él mismo esta vez―. ¿Qué tal manejas eso, por cierto? ―le pregunta de repente, gesticulando hacia su revólver―. ¿Sabes hacer algo más que disparar a las puertas?

―También sé derribar a un vaquero de un caballo ―le recuerda Grantaire―. Y no, no me interesa.

―Lo suponía…

 _¡Glup!_ De un trago. Y golpe en la barra.

Después intenta llenarse otro vaso, pero descubre que la botella está vacía.

―Anda que si te llega a gustar la bebida ―comenta Grantaire con sorna, pero Enjolras no parece captar el tono.

―No me gusta ―responde, mirando fijamente la barra―. Ni los caballos.

―¿Qué?

―No me gustan los caballos ―insiste―. Son miedosos y estúpidos y… y vengativos. Muerden y dan coces y, si pueden, te pisotean. ¿Alguna vez te ha pisado un caballo?

―La verdad es que no.

Quizá penséis que Grantaire debería estar más sorprendido por el giro que acaba de dar la conversación, pero no. El caso es que Enjolras no se oye hablar a sí mismo, pero puede que durante parte de este diálogo (que ha sido transcrito como él cree que ha sucedido) no tuviera una dicción tan clara como pensaba. Y hace rato que no consigue enfocar la vista. Grantaire ha notado los síntomas desde el segundo o tercer trago, ¿pero qué diablos? Siente curiosidad por saber cuánto aguante tiene este vaquero que ahora resulta que odia los caballos.

―Odio los caballos.

Sí, eso ya lo he dicho yo.

―¿Sabes cuántos caballos me han pisado a mí?

―¿Cuántos? ―pregunta Grantaire con educado interés.

―Ni idea ―dice Enjolras―. Perdí la cuenta. Me han pisoteado y coceado y me han lanzado contra el suelo y contra las cercas y una vez contra el granero. Me rompí un brazo y una pierna y casi todas las cosillas de este lado. Me he roto todos los huesos del cuerpo, algunos varias veces. Cualquier día me romperé la espalda o me quedaré tonto de una coz. Así acaban todos. Yo no quería ser un vaquero.

―¿Ah, no?

Enjolras niega con tristeza y se sirve otro trago sin preguntarse cómo es que la botella vuelve a estar llena.

―Se suponía que yo iba a estudiar leyes para… para hacer cosas, ¿sabes? Cosas importantes. Por la gente.

―Claro, sí, la gente.

―Quería irme a estudiar a New Haven, pero mi padre dijo que los malditos yanquis no tenían nada bueno que enseñarle a nadie, así que dijo que a Luisiana, y yo dije que bueno, pero entonces se subió borracho a su caballo y se cayó…, no… ¡y el caballo lo tiró por un barranco! ―Trago furioso y golpe en la barra―. Y entonces leyeron su testamento y resultó que en realidad no teníamos dinero porque encima de confederado era un estafador y lo había perdido todo, pero al menos a él le importaban las cosas y le importaba nuestro pueblo y yo… yo… ―titubea mientras se frota la nariz y los ojos― lo echo de menos…

―Bueeeno ―dice Grantaire apartando la botella de él―, me parece que ya has bebido bastante.

―Echo de menos a mi padre.

―Suelta la botella, venga…

―Así que te prohíbo que le des su revólver a ningún corrupto asqueroso, ¿me oyes? ―le advierte Enjolras tratando de desenfundar uno de los revólveres para sobresalto generalizado.

―Sísísí, entendido ―le dice Grantaire a toda prisa mientras intenta que lo deje en su funda quietecito antes de que alguien les dispare.

―Los revólveres son míos ―se empecina Enjolras.

Grantaire paga la cuenta y le pone su sombrero en la cabeza.

―Tuyos y de nadie más ―le asegura mientras tira de él para que separe de la barra, donde parece haberse quedado pegado.

Mala idea. La barra era lo único que se interponía entre Enjolras y la ley de la gravedad, así que Grantaire tiene que sostenerlo y pasarse uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

―No me encuentro bien ―solloza Enjolras. Sí, ahora se da cuenta.

―Pues ya verás mañana ―le dice Grantaire mientras salen tambaleándose.

♞

Grantaire lo deja caer en la cama, donde Enjolras se desploma como un peso muerto y se pone a roncar. Conque el hijo de un ricachón estafador arruinado, piensa Grantaire, mirándolo. Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas… aunque no por qué de repente se siente culpable.

―Abogado, ¿eh? ―le dice Grantaire mientras le quita los revólveres y las botas para que no destroce la colcha con las espuelas, o tendrán que pagarla también. Por lo menos no tiene que preocuparse por si vomita porque ya lo ha hecho en la escalera.

_―Tendrán que pagar la limpieza de la moqueta ―le ha advertido el regente._

Menuda ruina de día para no acabar ni siquiera durmiendo en una cama. No tenían previsto pasar la noche allí, así que solo hay una en la habitación. Grantaire puede elegir entre el suelo o la bañera, aunque por lo menos las dos cosas están obsesivamente limpias.

Sí, él conoció a un abogado una vez, recuerda mientras se “acomoda” en la bañera. Era un mentiroso de primera y le ganó ciento cincuenta dólares al póker sin despeinarse. Está claro que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol. Su padre también era un vividor y se pasaba más tiempo en la cantina que trabajando para pagar lo que se bebía. La que trabajaba como una mula era su madre, que tampoco toleraba que nadie le robara lo poco que lograba ahorrar a escondidas de su marido. Grantaire no tiene ningún retrato de ella, así que seguramente la recuerda más guapa de lo que era. Pero era una tigresa…

 _Vaya, hombre,_ piensa mientras tira del ala de su sombrero para cubrirse la cara. Tendría que haber bebido menos él también. Eso, o haberse traído la botella. 


	11. Forajidos de leyenda

**SE BUSCA**

Clyde Montparnasse, alias “Cierra el Pico”

Miembro de la banda de Patron-Minette

Por los delitos de:

Asalto a la diligencia de San Felipe

Robo de ganado

Intento de atraco a un banco de Dodge City

Evasión de la comisaría de San Antonio con graves daños a la propiedad municipal

Evasión de la comisaría de Rock Canyon

Agresión a un agente de la ley, robo a mano armada y evasión de la comisaría de Silver Cliff

Se ofrece a quien lo capture una recompensa de

**1.500$**

Estos son los carteles que han salido esta mañana del taller de un impresor en Santa Fe. Enjolras se va a poner muy contento cuando se entere, pero hay alguien todavía más satisfecho que él. El sheriff al que conocemos como Joe Asqueroso Corrupto, a quien el sobrenombre de Joe Asqueroso Corrupto Rencoroso Vengativo también le iría bien, asiente complacido. Lo estaría más aún si hubiera logrado que pusiera “vivo o muerto” en el cartel, pero qué se le va a hacer. Por lo menos se ha asegurado de dar una descripción más precisa del sujeto, de modo que ahora, al lado del retrato, hay una flecha con la siguiente advertencia: “podría haberse aclarado el pelo”.

Bien.

Joe Asqueroso Corrupto Rencoroso Vengativo enrolla un buen puñado de carteles, se hace con unos clavos y un martillo y…

_¡Pam, pam, pam!_

Se va a enterar ese sucio mocoso de quién es él.

El pobre diablo no sabe que está siendo observado. A ver, sí lo sabe porque la tinta fresca y los martillazos suelen despertar la curiosidad de los transeúntes y eso es precisamente lo que él quiere. Lo que no sabe es que está siendo observado por alguien muy cercano al verdadero Cierra el Pico. Un hombretón de mandíbula cuadrada a quien conocimos hace poco como Harmónica Lemer ―y que antes de eso fue, entre otros, Huevos Duros Lemer, Dinamita Lemer, Gentleman Lemer y Te Meto Un Buen Mamporro Lemer, pero a quien ahora todos conocen (o eso le gustaría a él) como Lucky Lemer― se ha detenido entre los curiosos que se están acercando para echarle una ojeada al cartel.

♞

Una media hora después, el cartel ha desaparecido dejando solo cuatro clavos, y en uno de los establecimientos menos recomendables de la ciudad ―un sitio lleno de espuelas de plata, parches en el ojo, dientes de oro y demás accesorios representativos del estilo de vida al margen de la ley, Clyde “Cierra el Pico” Montparnasse escupe su café.

―¿¿¿Que yo qué???

―Que te tiñes el pelo, Clyde ―dice uno de los gemelos MacIlicudy.

―Como una señorita de vida alegre.

―¡AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

―¡Cerrad el pico los dos! ―exclama Montparnasse estrellando en la mesa su taza de latón―. Os creéis muy graciosos, ¿no? Os creéis la monda. ¿De quién ha sido la idea, eh? ¿Has sido tú, Howard?

―Que no, Clyde, que no es ninguna broma ―le explica Claquesous, tratando de aguantarse la risa―. Lemer ha visto como un tipo lo colgaba. 

―Sí ―dice un MacIlicudy―, en la puerta del salón de belleza.

―¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

―¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ―ruge Montparnasse poniéndose de pie. Hasta Babet, que por lo general es tan expresivo como un tocón de madera y que parece muy concentrado en tallar sus iniciales en la mesa mientras los demás hablan, tiene un brillo jocoso en su único ojo sano. ¡Esto ya es el colmo!―. ¿Es cierto eso, Lemer?

―Sí, Clyde ―dice el hombretón, muy serio, antes de agarrar la pata de conejo que lleva al cuello a modo de amuleto―. Que me abandone la suerte si miento.

―Sí, sí, ya… ¿Y había más? 

―Muchos más. Los está poniendo por todas partes un tipo que creo que es sheriff, pero no el sheriff de aquí.

¿Pero qué diablos…?

Montparnasse se vuelve a sentar y estudia el cartel salpicado de café. Si solo fuera lo del pelo, pues bueno, ¿pero mil quinientos pavos? ¿Rock Canyon? ¿Dónde infiernos está eso? Él no ha estado nunca en Silver nosequé, y la última vez que pasó por San Antonio fue el año pasado. Aquí está pasando algo muy raro…

♘

Montparnasse tampoco ha estado nunca en Fuerte Cuervo, un pequeño pueblo a poco más de un día a caballo de Santa Fe, aunque todo parece indicar que dentro de muy poco no solo lo habrá visitado sino que lo abandonará a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un rastro de pequeños delitos.

Hacia allí cabalgan ahora mismo nuestros héroes, recorriendo el árido paisaje amarillento a lomos de una yegua llamada Tequila y de un caballo sin nombre que se ganó el anonimato hace cuatro o cinco años cuando era un dorado potro salvaje con bastante carácter. Después de algunas horas de viaje, han hecho un alto en una zona boscosa próxima a los cañones de roca del río Grande para zanjar la discusión que les ha ocupado buena parte de la última hora.

Cuidadosamente colocados encima de un tronco caído hay una botella de whisky vacía, una lata oxidada de judías, un par de piñas secas y otra botella que Grantaire acaba de añadir a la fila después de vaciar su contenido de un trago.

A una distancia de diez pasos largos, esperando con un aire de aburrida confianza en sí mismo, se encuentra Enjolras. Como ya os podréis imaginar, tiene en la mano uno de sus revólveres dorados. Las palabras “Muerte a los malditos yanquis” se dibujan en la culata como una finísima línea dorada brillando al sol que desciende tras las copas de los árboles.

―¿Ya? ―pregunta con impaciencia.

―Espera, espera ―dice Grantaire, dando un rodeo para alejarse todo lo posible de la línea de fuego y situarse junto a él―. Cuando quieras.

―Veinte dólares, ¿no? ―se asegura Enjolras―. Por blanco.

―Y cincuenta por fallo.

Es decir, que tiene que acertar por lo menos cuatro de los cinco para ganar algo, y se arriesga a perder hasta doscientos cincuenta dólares por los cien que puede ganar como máximo.

―Todavía estás a tiempo de bajar la apuesta ―sonríe Grantaire.

―O de subirla.

―No, mejor no, porque como pierdas a saber lo que eres capaz de hacer para recuperar el dinero.

Es cierto que a Enjolras no le gusta perder, pero lo peor de todo es que tampoco se conforma con ganar si cabe la posibilidad de ganar _más_. Pero, en fin, cien dólares está bien. Cien dólares son veinte semanas de trabajo en el rancho, así que…

Una oleada de vergüenza y rabia lo asalta al recordar el incidente del otro día. Mira que emborracharse y ponerse a hablar de caballos… Enjolras se enfada consigo mismo cada vez que piensa en ello, pero ahora más le vale estar concentrado, así que alza el revólver, tira del percutor dejando el dorso de la mano justo encima y…

_¡BA BA BA BA BANG!_

Las dos botellas de los extremos estallan en pedazos y las piñas salen volando mientras los pájaros huyen en desbandada agitando las ramas. Es difícil decir cuál de los blancos ha derribado primero porque todos parecen haber sido alcanzados al mismo tiempo.

Enjolras resiste el impulso de soplarle al cañón de su arma y mira a Grantaire, que todavía no ha parpadeado. 

―Caramba…

Grantaire no es tan orgulloso como él, así que no le importa mostrarse impresionado cuando lo está. De hecho, parece disfrutar más con un buen juego que con el dinero, así que no le duele mucho tener que pagar.

―Eh, ¿y el resto? ―dice Enjolras frunciendo el ceño. Grantaire solo le ha dado treinta dólares.

―Los números no son lo tuyo, ¿eh, rubio? Ochenta menos cincuenta son…

―Me debes cien.

―¿Qué? Pero si no le has dado la lata.

―¿Cómo que no?

La lata de judías sigue orgullosamente en pie encima del tronco, pero cuando Grantaire se acerca exhortado por Enjolras y la coge para examinarla, comprueba con asombro que tiene un agujero en el centro. La bala la ha atravesado tan limpiamente que ni siquiera la ha hecho tambalear, ensanchando el hueco superior de la B de “Beans” y saliendo por detrás.

Grantaire mira a través del agujero. Enmarcado en el círculo perfecto puede ver a Enjolras mirándole con insolencia. No es lo que se dice un ganador muy deportivo.

―Está bien, tú ganas.

Satisfecho, Enjolras enfunda su arma, pero sus ínfulas se desvanecen cuando no acierta en la cartuchera y tiene que repetir el intento. Grantaire le dedica una mirada burlona y no pierde la ocasión de demostrarle cómo se hace desenfundando su propio revólver y haciéndolo girar hacia atrás y hacia adelante antes de devolverlo a su funda con una precisión y una velocidad endiabladas.

Enjolras hace un mohín desdeñoso.

―¿Y eso para qué sirve, además de para fanfarronear?

―La puntería infalible no vale de mucho si no eres el primero en desenfundar, rubio ―le dice Grantaire―. Y en cuanto a lo de fanfarronear… ¿quieres o no quieres parecer un pistolero de verdad?

Vaya por Dios, otra bobada más. Aunque bueno, después de tener que vestirse de payaso, hablar como un paleto y emborracharse sin querer, esto no le parece para tanto. Enjolras sacude la mano, la deja suelta junto a su cadera y cuenta hasta tres…

―Muy lento ―le dice Grantaire.

Un, dos… ¡tres!

―¡Bang! Estás muerto.

―Tampoco pienso dispararle a nadie, ¿sabes? ―le dice Enjolras sin dejar de practicar.

―No, pero queremos que la gente crea que podrías si quisieras. Cuanto más peligroso, más alta la recompensa. ¡Eh!

Esta vez han desenfundado casi a la vez.

―Aprendes deprisa ―lo felicita Grantaire.

Enjolras le sonríe de una forma que parece decir “lo sé” y hace girar el revólver sobre su dedo índice igual que ha hecho a él. Bueno, no exactamente igual, porque a Grantaire no se le escapó de la mano y…

Y mientras vemos cómo el tiempo se ralentiza y el revólver gira lentamente en su inexorable caída en dirección al duro suelo, aprovechemos para recordar que Enjolras ha disparado cinco balas y que todavía queda una alojada en el tamb…

_¡BANG!_

Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo de ponerse a cubierto, pero la suerte parece sonreírles porque el arma dispara al cielo, donde un segundo después se oye un “¡CUAC!” desgañitado y…

_¡PAF!_

Algo gordo y marrón que ya nunca llegará al sur para pasar el invierno cae al suelo levantando una nubecilla de plumas.

Enjolras y Grantaire se quedan mirándolo un momento y después se miran entre ellos. Y eso que no tienen una pata de conejo…

♞

El pato chisporrotea alegremente mientras se dora sobre el fuego. Me refiero a que es un chisporroteo alegre, no a que el pato lo esté. Es más, me atrevo a afirmar casi con toda seguridad que no lo está.

―Supongo que tendré que practicar un poco más ―medita Enjolras, sentado en una piedra.

―O no hacerlo nunca más ―sugiere Grantaire, esperanzado―. Tampoco es que todos, todos los bandidos sean unos fanfarrones.

Aunque todos los que él ha conocido lo son, o lo fueron en vida…, pero tiene que haber de todo así que alguno habrá que no.

―¿Y quién te ha enseñado a disparar así? ¿Tu padre? ―pregunta por curiosidad.

―Hum ―murmura Enjolras. Grantaire ha tenido la delicadeza de no decírselo, pero recuerda vagamente que también estuvo hablando de él la otra tarde―. Aunque no se me daba muy bien. En realidad no acertaba casi nunca hasta que me enseñó el señor Madelaine.

―¿Tu patrón? ¿El que está en contra de las armas? ―recuerda Grantaire―. Pues te ha enseñado a disparar como un pistolero, no es por nada.

Lo de dejar la mano sobre el percutor no lo hace nadie que no quiera disparar muchas veces y muy rápido, y eso solo lo haces para asegurarte de dejar bien muerto a quien quiera que sea el blanco.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Grantaire al ver lo serio que se ha puesto―. ¿Te ha molestado? No era mi intención ofenderte.

―No es eso ―dice Enjolras, cuya expresión se torna aún más sombría―. Es que no eres el primero que lo dice…

―¿Qué dice qué?

Enjolras guarda silencio unos momentos, pero acaba chasqueando la lengua. Total, si en el pueblo todo el mundo lo comenta…

―Cuando desapareció, la gente empezó a decir que era un forajido ―le explica―. Siempre ha habido habladurías, sobre todo al principio, porque nadie sabía de dónde venía cuando llegó al pueblo ni quien era la madre de su hija…

―¿Cosette Madelaine? ―pregunta Grantaire, recordando la carta que Enjolras llevaba encima la primera vez que se vieron―. Déjame adivinar: es esa señorita tan encantadora que conocí en tu rancho y que dispara como un montañés.

Enjolras asiente. Grantaire creyó al principio que era su mujer, pero con cinco dólares a la semana nadie se casa con una chica como esa por muy guapo que… _¡Espera, espera!_ ¿A que va a ser eso?

_¡Serás pillín!_

―Apuesto a que también la enseñó a disparar él ―comenta sin decirle lo que está pensando.

Enjolras frunce un poco más el ceño y se inclina para atizar el fuego. Seguramente no debería estar hablando de esto con un cazarrecompensas, pero…

―El señor Madelaine es un buen hombre. Lo eligieron alcalde al poco tiempo de llegar y siempre ha pensado en el bien del pueblo. Pero hace cosa de año y medio enviaron a un nuevo sheriff y…

Y desde que llegó, el señor Madelaine no volvió a ser el mismo, pero eso no quiere decírselo.

―… y entonces descubrimos que el antiguo sheriff, y el anterior a él, se dejaban sobornar por los ladrones de ganado que estaban arruinando los ranchos del condado. Javert no. Él era distinto.

―¿Javert? ―repite Grantaire, sorprendido.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Es que lo conoces?

―No, pero he oído hablar de él. Digamos que si en vez de sheriff se hubiera hecho cazarrecompensas, a estas alturas ya sería rico. Es lo que se dice un perro de presa.

Enjolras tensa la mandíbula con preocupación. Solía admirar la tenacidad de aquel hombre a la hora de hacer cumplir la ley, pero ahora desearía que las cosas fueran de otra forma.

―Javert… ―continúa, sombrío― se enfrentó a los cuatreros y expulsó a los bandidos que solían venir al pueblo a causar problemas. Al principio todo fue bien, pero después de un tiempo…

―Los problemas los tuvo él ―adivina Grantaire.

Hay más de un Joe Asqueroso Corrupto por estos parajes, y hay un motivo para que sea así. El trabajo de sheriff no está muy bien pagado y no mucha gente está dispuesta a recibir un tiro por veinte o veinticinco dólares a la semana.

―Lo amenazaron de muerte ―le explica Enjolras con la luz del fuego bailando en sus ojos azules―. Se plantaron en mitad de la calle principal y le dijeron a gritos que saliera a dar la cara. Y la gente de pueblo… los muy cobardes… se escondieron ―dice con rabia―. El único con agallas para salir a ayudarle fue el señor Madelaine…

Que desarmó a seis pistoleros de seis disparos, incluyendo a uno que se ocultaba en el tejado del hotel. Todo terminó en menos de un minuto. En el pueblo nadie había visto nunca nada parecido, pero eso tampoco quiere contárselo a Grantaire.

―Al día siguiente los dos desaparecieron, y desde entonces no ha habido noticias de ninguno. Ya ha pasado un año desde aquello.

―Entiendo ―dice Grantaire―. Pensáis que Javert lo ha tomado por un pistolero y que lo está persiguiendo.

Enjolras asiente con expresión grave.

―En el pueblo no se habla de otra cosa. Ahora se rumorea que es un famoso bandido que acabó en el mal camino porque de joven robó una barra de pan. ¿Un pan? ―dice con un resoplido―. Es lo más estúpido que…

―¿¿¿“Pan” Val Jean??? ―exclama Grantaire, irguiendo la espalda―. ¿¿¿Me estás diciendo que tu patrón es Pan Val Jean???

―¿Quién?

Grantaire deja escapar una carcajada. No se lo puede creer.

―¿Cómo que quién? ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de él? Hace veinte años era una leyenda. ¡Llegaron a ofrecer cincuenta mil dólares por su cabeza!

―¡Eh, eh, eh! ―dice Enjolras, alarmado. Sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta―. El señor Madelaine no es ese… Pan Val Jean del que hablas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que dicen sobre él no es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, _que no lo es_ , no puedes ir tras él, ¿entendido? Te prohíbo que lo hagas.

―¿Me lo prohíbes? ―ríe Grantaire con incredulidad.

―¡Eso he dicho!

Grantaire se queda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Es increíble lo presuntuoso que puede llegar a ser, pero en cualquier caso…

―Mira, tú no eres quién para prohibirme nada, que te quede claro ―le dice, recostándose tan tranquilo en su silla de montar―. Pero tampoco tengo ninguna intención de perseguir a Pan Val Jean. Me gusta el dinero como al que más, pero prefiero estar vivo para poder gastármelo, así que descuida. 

Dicho esto, alcanza su navaja y se inclina para pinchar el pato.

―Bueno, yo creo que esto ya está. Huele bien, ¿eh? Acércame tu plato.

―El señor Madelaine no es Pan Val Jean ―insiste Enjolras, tozudo.

Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco.

―Que sí, que me ha quedado claro ―dice mientras trincha el pato―. ¿Muslo o pechuga?

El pato está para chuparse los dedos, piensa Grantaire haciendo justo eso, pero Enjolras no saborea ni un bocado. Se limita a masticar en silencio con la mirada perdida en la hoguera, y cuando acaba de comer se echa en su saco y se queda mirando el cielo.

―Rubio ―lo llama Grantaire en un momento dado. Está recostado en su silla de montar fumándose un cigarro.

―¿Hum?

―Se te va a caer todo ese pelo tan bonito de tanto pensar. Anda, déjalo ya.

Pero eso sería como pedirle a él que bebiera agua teniendo whisky a mano, o como pedirle a un río que fluyera hacia atrás o a un potro salvaje que se dejara ensillar por las buenas. Cada uno tiene su naturaleza.

―¿Qué hizo ese Pan Val Jean para que llegaran a ofrecer cincuenta mil dólares de recompensa? ―le pregunta Enjolras.

 _Jesús, María y José,_ piensa Grantaire.

A su lado, la hoguera emite un crujido y una nube de chispas se eleva hacia las copas de los árboles. Un viento surgido de ninguna parte agita las ramas contra el oscuro firmamento, y en ese preciso instante una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo.

¿Habéis oído alguna vez la frase “los espíritus están inquietos”?

♞

―Los espíritus están inquietos ―murmura el anciano chamán Pipa Quemada con un estremecimiento.

Lo siente en las puntas de los dedos y en el tuétano de los huesos. El aire nocturno se ha llenado de susurros que él puede oír ya que está en contacto con el plano sobrenatural, aunque esto también se podría deber a que tiene noventa y seis años y se ha pasado la mayor parte de ellos fumando peyote, pero…

―¿Tú también lo has sentido, abuelo?

Pero no; se trata de las voces de sus antepasados y de los dioses.

―Acércate, Jean ―le dice a su nieto más joven, que se adentra en la tienda y se sienta obedientemente frente a la hoguera.

Quizá penséis que Jean es un nombre poco corriente para un miembro del pueblo navajo. Sí, él piensa igual, y por eso se lo cambió hace algunos años por Jehan (mucho mejor, ¿verdad?), pero la memoria de su abuelo ya no es la que era y nunca se acuerda. Su nombre completo es Jehan Pluma Afilada. Sus padres lo llamaron así después de oír a un rostro pálido decir la bella frase “la pluma es más poderosa que la espada”. Irónicamente, son también los blancos los que han puesto tanto empeño en demostrarle a su pueblo con ejemplos prácticos que esto es completamente falso, pero es que los padres de Jehan Pluma Afilada son relativamente jóvenes y no han gozado de algunas de las experiencias enriquecedoras que sí han disfrutado sus mayores.

El anciano chamán Pipa Quemada, por ejemplo, luchó en la terrible batalla de Fort Glory, donde su pueblo sufrió una amarga derrota, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tiene los ojos cerrados porque está contactando con las Voces… o puede que se haya quedado dormido. En cualquiera de los casos, Jehan siente un gran respeto por él y no osaría molestarlo, así que espera allí sentado mientras araña el suelo con una ramita quemada. 

―¡Los espíritus han hablado! ―exclama el chamán de repente, sorprendiéndolo en medio de un bostezo. Jehan se pone muy derecho. 

―¿Y qué dicen, abuelo?

―Dicen… ―responde el gran chamán con la solemnidad que requiere el momento― que ha llegado la hora de que nuestra tribu desande la Larga Caminata y regrese al hogar que le fue arrebata… ¿Qué es eso?

―¿Qué es qué?

Jehan sigue la mirada de su abuelo hacia los garabatos que ha hecho con el extremo carbonizado del palo. Ahora que se fija…

―Parece un pato.

Su abuelo lo mira. Tiene siete hijos, veintiún nietos y doce bisnietos, pero Jehan es el único que ha heredado la Visión y ya hace algunos años que se adentró en el plano místico (con un poco de ayuda del “ _puf puf puf_ ”, ya me entendéis). El gran chamán está complacido de que los dioses lo hayan elegido a él porque también es su favorito, pero… ¿un pato?

En fin, los espíritus han hablado, aunque ya podrían dejar de hacerse tanto los enigmáticos.


End file.
